Ouroboros's Unknown Abyss
by Legolas Anime Luver
Summary: Can the Secrets of the Chosen One be so apparent, or can it be more than what they appear to be?
1. Chapter 1

Ouroboros's Unknown Abyss

Harry Potter: Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything!

NOTES: Harry never had a relationship with Cho and/or Ginny-he only respects Ginny

since she is Ron's sister. Cho and he are just acquaintances through Quidditch. Percy is very family orientated, like how he was in books 1-4, and is working at the Ministry as an Order Member.

SETTING: Middle of the summer before Half-Blood Prince. Some/Slight Canon to both books and movies except what is in the NOTES, and what I have changed to fit my story better.

WARNINGS: Just to be safe there will be mentions and possible scenes of:

Emotional/ Verbal Abuse, Blood-shed/ Violence, maybe some Swearing. That's all for now that I can think of. There will be NO LEMON SCENES, but possibly SOME LIME with MALE/FEMALE ROMANCE, but no YAOI..

...…...

Harry was, for once, having a pretty good day at the Dursleys'. He was home alone, so of course that was a brilliant morning to wake up to! After all it wasn't every day Harry saw a note on the refrigerator door stating: DO NOT TOUCH, EAT, OR DRINK ANYTHING! WE WILL BE BACK!

With his morning ritual out of the way, Harry went downstairs in a black long sleeve shirt, blue and white plaid shirt that covered the black one, dark blue jeans, and his white socks and his regular trainers. He adjusted the small chain around his neck then walked in to the kitchen.

Of course the Dursleys' left no information as to where they had gone, but Harry honestly didn't care about them, just like they didn't care about him. So that was not an issue.

The summer was still a lot worse than normal considering the Dursleys attitude and personality was at an all-time low. Still what did help was maintaining busy-or so he thought. After all a busy mind had no time to think; so today since the Dursleys' weren't around, Harry had to find something to do, since they did not leave any kind of list for him to do.

So Harry helped himself to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

After he ate, he took the opportunity to pick the lock on the cupboard to take out his books and parchment, and his potions set.

He knew it would be extremely rare for him to get any of his homework done, and so knew now was the best time to try to get all of it taken care of. He immediately began the easiest first: Divination was easy because it was mostly describing the differences in the zodiac stars within a single parchment. Charms and Transfiguration were also easy because they were mostly defining a spell, and explain the difference between another.

The DADA homework was canceled.

Harry ended up drawing four different kinds of plants for Herbology and describing the growth and different potions they could be used for.

Within two hours Harry had everything except Potions done.

Anyone would have thought it was because Harry wanted to save it for last because he hated it, but it was actually because he did love the subject-he just hated Snape.

Without Snape around, he absolutely loved spending his free-time, as minimal as it was during the school year, reading his potions book. It was actually the one that Harry kept on him at all times. Since he knew how to cook, he thought it was the easiest subject that came to him. It was his second favorite only to DADA, and since Ron and Hermione: mostly argued, or were on his case about something, or trying to help Harry with one thing or another, they had yet to notice.

This was extremely true since the start of their third year: Ron and Hermione had started to really argue with each other over every little thing since then.

Ron and Hermione had made it clear that they were interested in each other since then, but Harry shook his head. He had so much to tell them. Especially Hermione, when he thought of her, he blushed and felt his heart race like it did since the first time he saw her on the train. Then, he remembered she was interested in Ron, and sighed. Harry had made it clear he had no idea how many times he was interested, but Hermione only had eyes for Ron. He frowned, still he was not concerned. Although annoyed by the situation- Harry knew when he was fully prepared and played his hand, he would win. Especially since between him and Ron, he was the fighter-and he would not lose this fight for Hermione.

It was after all part of the reason as to why he always fought his best for his future.

Harry opened up his book as he really thought about it, 'Yeah it was around then that I really started looking through it. That was also the time I actually subscribed to Potions and Brewery.'

Potions and Brewery was a monthly magazine that always had the latest on everything regarding both subjects. From the latest discoveries, trials, and tips, to latest results and mishaps and also explanations on what went wrong and why.

Another thing was that it gave him a new potion and brew recipe, or several, depending on how thick or thin the issue was for the month. He also loved the part that it always had Potions Masters arguing with each other over something-the fun part was most of them used very interesting pen names-and most of the time it was over a potion that was talked about in a previous issue. Most of the time it was mainly an on-going "heated discussion" with very interesting insults, slander, and why the other was wrong about what he or she said.

Always fun to read even though it had multiple charms like the anti-cheating charm on the magazine that prevented every manner of cheating any adult and child thought of. It was on the magazine's first page under **WARNING**. It also states the many really terrible consequences that even turned Harry off of even thinking of trying.

It did make the great part of playing the games really challenging though, which made playing them an excellent and very consistent hobby of Harry's.

_Smite the Poison_ was a game where you tried to cross out the poison out of a list of ingredients they give, if you are wrong the words melt off the page.

_Rid the Root_ where there are cauldrons that glow different colors and have a small scent to each one, and you have to pick out the cauldron that has a poisonous root inside. If you get it wrong, the root's strong odor is released and it stays with the magazine until the month is over, and a nice anti-destruction charm prevented the magazine from leaving the subscriber, until the next issue came in. The only way around this charm, is if the subscriber actually learned the potion and the anti-potion and use the anti-potion to get rid of the odor.

_Mix-N-Cure_ which is always about poisons and antidotes/ viruses and remedies, and the game consisted of several pictures of cauldrons, and you have to drag small icon of ingredients in to the cauldron to cure the poison that is given, and usually the amount of cauldrons specified how many different antidotes there are. Necessary symptoms of the witch, wizard, or magical being are normally listed on the top or bottom of the page and if you get even one cauldron wrong, it boils over and explodes usually leaving the page in to sticky goop, that usually your hand gets completely covered in and you are left trying to figure out how to get that goop off, which normally takes another couple of potions to do.

The best game was _Stinger_ in Harry's opinion, which was where you tried to figure out what potion they have given you by the list of ingredients and steps given, and the main thing to avoid was doing something wrong. This meant while you list the procedure of how to make the potion it had to be in direct order, along with the steps you add the ingredients in.

However, if you get even one thing-no matter if the rest was correct- that page burns up and you learn what potion it was in the next issue, but the subscriber was left doing the research as to why they got the answer wrong.

The magazine even had a student and professor discussion board, where they could get help in any problematic homework issues, and even receive personal brewing tips and suggestions. (Harry used that quite a lot, so much so that Harry and the Professor in charge of that discussion board-along with the administrator board members were pen pals.

Harry loved all the games, especially since they made the summer much more bearable, and since he got the Ultimate packet deal, he got a potions ingredients bundle that came with his magazine, of course since he was the Boy-Who-Lived the company gave him a lot more extra ingredients and products than the average wizard with every magazine that came in.

Harry put his pen in the middle of his book and realized he already knew the answer to Snape's essay. He would have spent his time on it, but knowing Snape was just going to give him a poor grade he quickly thought of jotting down the answer in a pathetic essay. However he could easily see Hermione reprimanding him in a disapproving tone and sighed. For her, he went ahead and did the best he could then put it and everything else away. Except for his magazine and potions textbook which he took over to the stove and began to brew one of his own inventions.

He made sure that the Hyssop leaves and flower petals were crushed with the Echinacea flower and grounded well together. Then he added a German Chamomile cut exactly nine inches apart.

Suddenly he heard what sounded like a door bell but it did not sound like the Dursleys' bell. Since he had to wait for the water to heat up, he put it to a low simmer, and went to find out what it was.

It was the fireplace which was glowing yellow off and on, and ringing.

"Calling Mr. Harry Potter." Said a Woman's voice clearly that Harry did not recognize.

"I'm here." He said wondering if that was what he was supposed to say.

"This is Milla Burgenstone from Wizard Communications Services from the Public Floo Network at the Ministry of Magic. You have three guests coming over. Please be prepared for their arrival, they will be there shortly." Said the Woman and sure enough the fireplace glowed green. Harry stood back and then was surprised to see first Draco Malfoy, then Narcissa and the last Malfoy: Lucius.

The fireplace then continued to glow a light blue color as it did, Harry's eyes glowed green. His nervous face became relaxed, as a woman stepped forward from the fireplace.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, we are sorry to intrude but this is very important." Narcissa said as she went over and sat in a chair.

"What is it?" Harry said casually. The Blood wards were to prevent any evil from being able to come in, and since he had not allowed them literally in to his home they should not have been able to be there. However since nothing was happening, he couldn't help but think that either the wards were faulty, or the bizarre thought that: the Malfoys' were not as dark as their reputation said. He couldn't help but find the latter interesting.

Still he knew for sure that by looking in to the eyes of Narcissa that their visit was important and genuine. He literally could feel her worry and concern for Draco.

Lucius was also feeling like that, but he was letting Narcissa take the lead on this. Harry had noticed that he had yet to take his hand off of Draco, who was trying to come across as being unconcerned but was feeling the opposite.

"The Dark Lord desires revenge on Lucius for his failure at the Ministry. He has told us he desires Draco as a Death Eater and wants him to carry out a special mission. We do not know what it is because he told us he would say when he marks Draco at the next meeting." Narcissa said unaware that Harry had already known about this.

"What does that have to do with me?" Harry said looking at all three Malfoys.

"We were hoping that you would not mind becoming Draco's guardian officially and permanently." Lucius said as he gave him the papers.

"What?" Harry asked completely surprised.

"We want you to protect him and care for him, since we will not be able to. Once we attend without Draco, we may be killed. However we are willing to pay this price to keep our little dragon safe and we feel since you have defeated the Dark Lord before, you are the only one who can do this. Please Mr. Potter, please take in Draco." Narcissa asked almost begging.

"Draco?" Harry asked looking at his school rival.

"Potter, I don't want to lose my f-father and m-mother, but I-I don't want to become one of h-his either…besides this was m-my idea." Draco said with difficulty.

Harry felt like he was hit with a barrage of emotions when he looked at Draco. It was then that he was hit with the realization that the family really did care about each other.

"Mr. Potter, I was young and foolish when I made the mistake to joining him. I do not want my son to go through what I endure. I would rather use politics and kiss the Ministry's rear for power and influence, then having to do so once again to him. Unfortunately I no longer have the option to back out anymore, but I do still have the option of doing what I can for my son." Lucius said walking up to Harry, "I know I have done wrong countless times, and I know I deserve no forgiveness-especially from you- so I dare not ask of it. I do beg you now though to forgive Draco and to please save him, and do this for him. He is all we have left."

Harry looked Lucius straight in the eyes, and knew this was all genuine. No strings attached. The feelings and heart-break the Malfoy's were experiencing hit Harry hard, so much so he felt like he could break down because of them. He blinked and took a breath, "Let me read these first." Harry said and saw Lucius nod and stand. He then gave the boy space.

Harry read the papers completely surprised by the fact that Lucius and Narcissa in return were giving him the entire Malfoy and Narcissa's own Black estates, even Draco's half-until Draco turned 17 in which he would get what was rightfully his part of the estate, and whatever else Harry would allow him to have. All they would have was a small vault that if they died, would then go to Harry as well.

It was very easily worded, and easy to understand. Harry turned around feeling eyes upon him and went in to the kitchen.

There was him. Emerald green eyes and jet-black hair, his skin was white and he wore a black shirt and blue jeans.

Harry smiled. This was not the first time he had seen this one come to him. Still every time they did visit, he could not help but smile and go up and hug them.

'I have a message for you from him.' Harry heard the six-year old boy say in his mind.

"Oh?" Harry asked in a whisper and saw the boy approach him and heard a whispering in his mind that was oh-so-familiar.

The boy smiled, 'I have to go back now.' Harry knelt down and hugged him, "Be careful."

The boy nodded then as fast as Harry blinked he disappeared.

Then he wrote his name on the papers Lucius gave him.

'This makes it official.' Harry thought as he shook his head in wonderment then after fixing the temperature on his brew, returned to the living room. There Narcissa and Lucius were speaking to Draco. Narcissa was in the midst of hugging her son when he approached them. He could still feel that they were very concerned and genuinely hoping he would take in their son.

Draco was a mix of feelings, he knew why his parents needed to do this but he was still upset about the whole situation. However, Harry could feel also that he too really wanted Harry to take him in.

"Alright, I made up my mind and have decided to take in Draco. I already wrote my name on these." He said and saw the Malfoys' relief.

"The funds will take a full day to complete the transaction." Lucius said as he took his copy of the papers.

"That's fine." Harry said and then saw the papers glow gold and then disappear.

"There, that is official." Lucius said in a whisper.

"Even the adoption?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Narcissa said and then with tears that were both sad and happy went up to Harry and hugged him. "Thank you so much." She then returned and began to coddle Draco as if she would never see him again.

"Fill free to write and visit him anytime." Harry said to Lucius who gave him a genuine appreciative nodded.

"You have my extreme gratitude however at this time that may not be wise, but we will most definitely try to do so. Things are quite tense these days." Lucius said knowing that the Dark Lord was watching their manor since his huge mistake at the Ministry.

Harry nodded to show he understood what he meant, and saw Lucius turn to Draco and hug him and whispered to him, as Narcissa who was wiping her tears with her handkerchief came up to Harry.

"We must get going we have a meeting to attend." She said through and then through a tight voice thanked Harry once more.

"We will send his things over with Nyx our-your house-elf." Lucius said right before they finished their goodbyes then went through the fireplace.

"Have a Good Day." The Woman's voice said then the odd bell was heard again and then the fireplace returned back to normal.

"Father used a public fireplace with permission from the Ministry. He has a friend who is going to destroy the visitation log from all records before word gets out that he came over. He couldn't use ours since it has ties to other Death Eaters." Draco said trying to sound casual.

Harry nodded and then rubbed his neck, "Come on, I'll show you around." Harry said and did so.

Very soon Nyx arrived with his luggage. She was the same age as Dobby-or slightly younger, but she did have those wide-eyes and floppy ears that had a red bow on each of them. She also wore a similar brown rag that Dobby used to wear.

"Hey Nyx, can you make a room for Draco but one that cannot be seen or used except by the two of us?" Harry asked.

"Yes Master Harry sir!" Nyx said and then right across from Harry's, the hall closet moved aside and there a room-the same size as Harry's-was made.

"Draco, go ahead and tell Nyx how to decorate it and get settled in. Nyx once you are through you can go ahead and return to the Manor." Harry said finding it a bit bizarre to know that he has a manor now.

"Yes, Master Harry, sir." She said immediately taking to Harry like Dobby did.

"I will be in the kitchen if you need me." Harry said and then left.

Returning to the kitchen, 'Now would be a good time to add the unicorn hair...' Harry thought as he stripped three small hairs from the bunch he had, and then he grabbed the thick aloe plant stem and took a small branch off, and prepared to cut it in to five different parts.

Harry then had a feeling he needed to check on Draco and saw him on the bed reading. His eyes however showed he wasn't. "Hey are you hungry?" He asked wondering if Draco ate today, since he was all nerves he did not think so.

"No, not right now….thanks though, for this. I know this is-" Draco said in a voice that told Harry he had no idea how to say his thoughts.

"It's not a problem. I'm just grateful that you did the right thing. Trust me; the Dark Lord is not a…easy man to serve or to please." Harry said sitting on the bed.

"I never knew that much until my Dad showed me his memories." Draco said hesitantly and suddenly his skin paled considerably, "they were awful…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked unaware that his paternal side was shining through his eyes.

"No not right now." Draco said and Harry nodded. "If it's alright I want to shower and just rest." Draco announced bizarrely, Harry knew he would need time to get used to the situation and so nodded.

"Fill free to sleep in for a while." Harry said and saw him nod.

"I just might, I haven't slept well all week." Draco said tiredly although he did not have to. The dark circles under his eyes told Harry just how much this was affecting him.

"Do you want some dreamless sleep?" Harry asked, "I have some."

"Yes." Draco said with happy relief. So Harry went and got a vial then returned. Draco then got under the covers of his bed then took it. He was out like a light within seconds; Harry then brought the covers up and tucked Draco in then on the way out turned off the light, and then shut the door.

Walking down the stairs, Harry sighed. Draco's situation was awful, to have and be close to your parents only to be given away. It made Harry wonder if not knowing your parents' at all was better or worse…

Still what was even more bizarre was that this whole idea was Draco's!

Returning to the kitchen he stirred his brew while glancing at his notebook.

'I need to speak with him, clear the air, and try to figure out what is really going on. I also need to warn him about the Dursleys'…' Harry thought as he continued to stir the necessary times clockwise.

He then heard the door slam and put his wizarding supplies inside his kit and put it on the second rim of the oven that he was not using. He would have put it on the first rim of the stove but that was already occupied. Then he went back to chopping the aloe pant stem, after glancing at his notebook to make sure it was five parts he needed to chop.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Dudley as he stomped in. Harry turned to him.

"Making a stew, why aren't you with your Mum and Dad?" Harry not really caring, but it was the only logical subject that could easily turn Dudley's attention away from what he was doing.

"I was! I just got sick and tired of being at that dumb hospital waiting for Marge. We know it was you who caused Aunt Marge to slip on dog dung you know!" Dudley said scowling at Harry who shrugged.

He knew his good day wouldn't last long.

"We also know you are the reason she broke her leg when she fell!" Dudley continued.

"So how did you get home if your parents are at the hospital?" Harry asked as he continued to cut up the plant pieces, he knew Dudley had a suspended Driver's License due to multiple unpaid parking and speeding tickets.

Dudley had refused to admit fault and blamed the cops and then lost in court. An infuriated Uncle Vernon fired the first attorney and was pushing for an appeal with a new attorney now. They were currently waiting the attorney to call back. Both attorneys however, had told them at least 50 times that there was no way they could win, but since they were paying the new attorney, he was still doing research. Harry knew it was really a diversion but a good diversion since the attorney was going to be paid for doing this "research" until the court day where he was going to lose in court. Harry easily imagined that the attorney was more than likely working on a crossword puzzle until that day-especially since he was banned from working on any other of his cases until Uncle Vernon's appeal was through, and Harry wouldn't blame the attorney if he was: it was a great way to not work and still get paid.

"I rode my bike over there, met them at the emergency doors. It was so boring! I can't believe I missed Toss and Ram 'Em!" Dudley whined.

Harry knew Dudley didn't really give a damn about his Aunt, and so he knew it was just frustration and anger about something else. Turned out he was right, Dudley was missing his latest favorite TV show.

"Maybe the DVR caught it?" Harry said eyeing the ceiling as if he had just thought of it. 'How can he forget he records it? He watches it every day when he comes home.' Harry thought as he brought his eyes to his potion and noticed it was the correct silver-cream color. He then grabbed vials of anchovy fins. He then mixed in Milk of Magnesia and mint.

He then mixed 1/2 a cup of cow milk with 1/4 tablespoon of cinnamon and three drops of vanilla oil, and then added the almond oil. While he was mixing these in to a nice smooth milky cream-like substance, the door bell rang.

Since Dudley knew Harry was "cooking", and because he was hungry, he said he would get it if Harry hurried up with the stew. Since he had only a few minutes, Harry quickly brought out the stew he had made around mid-night, and popped it on the stove and began to reheat it.

'Good thing I did make something after all.' Harry thought as he watched his "Cover story". It was in case Petunia had woken up to hearing him making more Dreamless Sleep in here last night, since he had run out two nights ago. He then looked at the clock and smiled.

**BEHIND HARRY AT THE FRONT DOOR**

Dudley opened the door, only to turn deathly pale. His whole body shook with unimaginable amounts of tremors as sweat poured off of him. He couldn't find his voice he was too afraid….

"Is-" Was all the man could make out, before Dudley slammed the door in his face!

**OUTSIDE**

"I knew it. Did I not tell you that you should have ringed the bell!" Prof. Snape irritably.

"Now Severus, I had to make sure the other Muggles didn't see us." Albus said as he rubbed his glasses with his cloak.

Severus was about to respond when they heard a scream that was in a note that even Disney's Snow White could not have reached! Severus hearing the sound of glass breaking turned to Prof. Dumbledore who looked bewildered at his shattered glasses.

Severus shook his head as Prof. Dumbledore fixed them. It was quite something considering those were wizarding glasses.

**INSIDE**

"THERE IS A VAMPIRE AT OUR DOOR!" Dudley screamed then ran up to his room and slammed his door, as he barricaded it; a confused Harry was trying to comprehend what he heard.

"What? That can't be right, all the vampires are supposed to be in Forks right now." Harry muttered as he went up to the door, while remembering what the Daily Prophet had informed him-minus all the lies of course.

His ingrained habit and Gryffindor boldness, showed through as he opened the door without thought. His inner Slytherin made sure his wand (which was stowed in his right sleeve with a wrist-holder Harry made), slid in to his hand, away from view but with extreme easy access.

Upon opening the door, Harry was prepared for everything-except Prof. Snape.

**NORMAL POV**

Harry swallowed the laugh that wanted to burst out. He then felt he immediately cracked all his ribs, and blinked to keep the tears that wanted to fall. He did this because the thought that this professor of his would flambé him on site, and that kept him from having his fits of laughter.

"Hello Harry."

Harry turned his eyes to the left and immediately the desire to laugh vanished. His last meeting with his Headmaster was still very fresh in his mind, and with all seriousness regarded Prof. Dumbledore. "Professors, um come in." He said and closed the door after them, as they made their way to the living room, Harry turned the dials on the stove to a low simmer, then made a quick pot of tea and grabbed a couple of glasses. As he did his eyes glowed for the briefest of moment and disappeared as Harry went to the living room, and placed the tray on to the coffee table.

Habit had him standing on the side as they helped themselves.

"So Professors, what brings you here?" Harry asked casually- more so to the Headmaster than Snape.

Prof. Dumbledore's eyes were scanning Harry. He noticed the young boy had grown quite a bit since he last saw him. He guesstimated that he had been five foot the last he had seen him, and now he was close to five foot six. However the large articles of clothing he wore made his assumptions quite difficult to tell if he was right or not. He also noticed the Boy's hair went down to his collar bone in the same messy style as he always saw on the child, making it plain to all he needed to see a barber now more than ever. Prof. Dumbledore did take note that the boy did still look spotless and actually very clean-shaven which was quite bizarre for a 16 year old boy. True from time to time he had seen the Boy unshaven, usually on nights that the boy had difficulty sleeping, but normally that did not last more than the morning since the child by the time he went to class had shaved.

"I merely came by because I heard of your fat cousin and well, I figured if I drained him dry, there would be_ no. harm. done_." Prof. Snape said in such a cold, dreadful and very serious tone that Harry had no idea how to react.

In fact he was wondering if the Potions Master was actually serious, when he suddenly heard a gasp, then the sound of running feet, and then a slam. It was obvious then that Dudley had been eavesdropping.

"Now Professor Snape, be nice." Prof. Dumbledore said in a light, chiding tone.

"The Dunderhead was the one who thought I was a vampire." Prof. Snape in his trademark tone but with a raised eyebrow eyed Harry as if he thought that it was him who told Dudley he was!

Harry stayed silent out of habit; it was Snape and Prof. Dumbledore in the house after all and The Dursley's living room reminded him of his upbringing and so remained silent, which unknown to him unnerved his professors-especially since he was sporting an emotionless mask that made him look android-like.

Prof. Snape regarded the boy in front of them; he felt something was different about the boy.

"Now Harry we have come to actually ask a favor of you." Prof. Dumbledore in his soft voice brought Harry's attention back on to him,

"Really, what is it?" Harry asked wondering what it could be.

"We were wondering if you would mind us using your home as the Order Headquarters for the time being." Albus

"This isn't my home." Harry corrected the Headmaster and then crossed arms.

Harry knew Grimmauld was no longer a safe haven due to the knowledge that Kreacher had spoken to Narcissa Malfoy. Right now it was abandoned, just for now, until the Order could make sure that Voldemort and his followers either knew for sure or not, about the former HQ.

Harry knew the Dursleys' despised and loathed magic, but then as if on cue, a voice whispered to him. The voice gave him brilliant ideas that made him quirk an eyebrow; it went back to normal as he turned once again expressionless to the Professors.

"Sure, the Dursleys won't mind, and I would love to see everyone." Harry spoke completely honest.

"We will have to make some changes regarding your Aunt and Uncle's home." Prof. Snape as he narrowed his eyes. 'Has the Boy forgotten I saw his memories? Or does he now have a better relationship with his family?' Severus Snape continued to think about all the possibilities when the Boy just nodded.

"Fill free." Harry said looking right in to his eyes without hesitation.

"Very good," Prof. Dumbledore said as he clapped his hands and stood, "now Harry let us have a look around."

Snape eyed them as Harry showed the Headmaster the guest room specifically for Marge, the Headmaster immediately enlarged it so that all the Order Members could have four-poster beds and could move around comfortably. He made sure to split it for the Men and Women out of respect for the unmarried Order Members.

Then Harry showed him the lounge.

"Mister Potter!" Snape's voice snapped through the air like a whip, exactly as it did in the potions classroom. Harry quickly turned around from where he was standing beside the Headmaster to see Prof. Severus Snape standing near the stove with his arms crossed.

Since the middle wall had been removed, the lounge, formal dining room, entry way, and kitchen were now separate, but open areas that could easily be walked through.

Harry only then remembered the potion he had been making, gasped and ran right next to Snape, they both saw the brew boiling over.

Harry was relieved because in his notes it was supposed to boil for close to an hour, and right now he saw that it did indeed-so no harm had been done. He quickly changed the temperature and added in the raw cloves, minced garlic, Niacin, and Soy.

Beside him Snape was holding the Boy's notebook and was looking at his notes with a critical eye. It was oh so obvious the Boy was experimenting. The potion was not called anything but it was clearly a cold and fever reducer, one that was supposed to be a lot stronger than the average Fever Reducer and Pepper-Up.

Snape was very surprised at the work and research involved, and wondered why the Boy did not do as well in his classroom. He quietly smelled the potion from where he stood and could tell it was properly brewed-or at least for now on course with what the Boy was aiming for. It bothered him though that the Boy was using and mixing muggle and wizardry ingredients, and that he did not know why on Earth, the boy of James Potter was even doing this to begin with!

Prof. Snape knew the boy hated potions as much as he hated the Potions Master.

That was when he noticed the Potions and Brewery magazine that fell from inside the notebook to the floor. He picked it up and glanced at it. It was the latest issue.

"Potter...you do this for a hobby." Snape stated the fact as he looked through the huge

Note book and then noticed on the inside cover it was number 25, and titled Muggle Herbal Potions and Brews. 'What is he trying to achieve? Is he wondering what works best for the common muggle cold?'

It was then that he noticed the page that Harry was using and noticed the boy's notes, there he read: **"The lyncanthropy potion that Snape has been making for Remus"**

That little statement made Snape utterly gobsmack. He then continued on reading.

**"I notice it has quite a lot of pure ingredients. Their chemical balance is similar to a lot of natural herbs that Muggles have access to on a daily basis."**

Snape turned the page and saw the first experiment where he read:

**"I have used the first three steps to the lyncanthropy potion here and mixed them together."**

'I see it has indeed taken on the color that the lyncathropy potion would be in its fifth step.' Severus thought, since Harry had indeed been following and did notice what the youth was getting at. 'However, Potter, the lyncanthropy curse is far more complicated to make, due to the fact that lyncanthropy is the result of a wild beast biting and infecting one's blood.' Snape thinking this but was confused when he noticed that Harry had yet to answer him.

"Watch over this. I need to get my other notebook." Harry said and went to the cupboard under the stairs and picked the lock (Not noticing Snape maintained his eye on him), and grabbed the notebook then locked the padlock.

Only when Harry returned by his side, did Snape continue to read:

**"I don't believe the wizarding world is right about the curse being the result of a bite. Animagi are people who have some kind of animal spirit within them-that is why only a select few can transform. Well if a person has a wolf spirit-then they would be able to transform fully in to the body of a wolf. However, what if a wizard has a hard time completing the transformation? The result would be that they are stuck in that place where one half of their mind is that of a wizard and the other is a wolf. The soul is naturally stronger than the body but the mind is in control of the body, so of course there would be quite the fight between the two."**

'Resulting in someone going insane with pain and the body trying to decipher what form it should take.' Snape thought as he read an example that Harry wrote out.

**"If we take that example and input a present day idea of a werewolf-in wolf form- coming among the person who has yet to even try to transform. The werewolf senses the soul of another wolf, and wanting a traveling companion decides to nudge the wizard in the right direction in his eyes-and bites him. The bite does inject some kind of saliva or whatever, but it would also probably awaken the wolf inside the other. Now if the werewolf does not already leave, but instead stays with the wizard, then it may be possible that with the werewolf's aide the new wolf transforms fully in to that of a regular wolf body. However if left alone, the wizard- if his magic is not strong enough or tries to fight the "infection", the mind would be split in to many directions, resulting in a half body."**

'So without guidance, the result is an incomplete animagus tranformation. Makes sense however, that does not explain why the wizard would undergo a transformation on the night of the full moon, every month.' Snape thought as Harry added unicorn hair. Snape then noticed the next paragraph answered his question.

**"Psychology and the Wolf's love to howl at the full moon: those two things add that to the incomplete animagus transformation, and you have the curse. Think about what occurs first after the bite, the wizard having heard about "The Curse" goes in to a psychological shock: he believes he is a werewolf, thinks he is a danger to his family and friends, he knows his body is going to undergo a change and due to the myth it is on the night of the full moon. Now imagine days go by and he knows of the full moon coming up, he believes he WILL transform in to a raging mad wolf. Then the night comes, and because he knows it IS the night that this will happen, he unwillingly uses his magic to force his body to change, and since his animal spirit is a wolf it does. However look at his mental state, he cannot concentrate, he is afraid, his body feels that it is being forced to do something by magic and there you go."**

A wizard forcing himself in to his animal state with a mind and body in a jumble mess to go along with it. The only way it would stop would be the constant thought that when the night is gone, the "monster" will be as well."

'That makes sense, especially with the laws we have and the myths and legends we hear, but what is your potion going to do? It does not sound like it will cure The Curse.' Snape thought this and then noticed that was the end of the Boy's notes, due to the fact that a line had been drawn and today's date had been written out. He read the experiment the boy had been working on, and noticed the potion needed to simmer for an hour and half since the addition of the unicorn hair.

"Yes, I do." Harry said finally answering Snape's question.

"Exactly what, is it that you are hoping, it will be?" Prof. Snape sarcastically inquired in his demanding silky manner with that bizarre habit of placing a space in between his words, which emphasized his words just right.

"It will be a potion that aides the transformation of an animagus. It will calm the person's mind like the Calming Draught, but like the Pain Reducer and Healing Draught, it will take care of the pain the body feels and will ease the aches the body will feel while it undergoes the changes." Harry said as he changed the temperature on the stove.

"So you believe your potion will work?" Prof. Snape said irritably.

"Exactly, if it is correct. I thought at first a mild calming draft with pure ingredients would work but then I did my research and found out that werewolves' have a very strong immunity to almost everything in the wizarding world. Then I found out that the muggle myth about silver was wrong so I had to find out what was real and what wasn't. Then through my muggle research I found out that normal wolves have a stronger stomach acid, and on top of that their bone mass is completely different as well as their blood. So my potion has to not only be perfectly balanced so that the wizard and his animal form can even drink it, but also be maintained in their stomach, well digested, and not be changed or cause any change to the blood of both species. On top of all of that, it also has to be able to stay within the wizard without them regurgitating it through all the steps of their transformation, and at the same time not cause any changes to the transformation...where did I put my-Oh uh Sir, can I have that?" Harry said completely busy with watching his potion and talking about it, and quickly nodded towards his notebook. Since Snape had saved the Boy's page with a finger, he was able to quickly adjust the notebook the way it was and give it back to Harry.

"So you believe your potion can actually do this, Mr. Potter?" Prof. Snape asked raising his eyebrow. Although interested, the Potions Master had his doubts. He did after all witness six years of the boy's work in class.

Harry grabbed his pen from his pocket and scratched off six steps, then wrote something on the side, and then read the next of his hypothesis.

The frown the Boy then sported took Snape back.

He thought it was going very well.

The Boy clenched his jaw, and closed his eyes for a second, and turned to Snape who tilted his head in amusement.

"Sir..." The Boy began and looked at the ground, "...should I add in rosemary? I mean it is the right color and all but for a more healing effect..."

Snape hid his smile that now above all times the boy realized who it was standing next to him. He also wanted the Boy to think-especially since this had been an unsupervised experiment that involved mixing muggle and wizard ingredients together. True the boy's research did not deny that the ingredients involved would not only work together, but still the most simple mistake could make this potion very unstable and results catastrophic-and not just for the kitchen.

The fact that the Boy was doing this not only in his relatives' home, but on a stove and not a proper brewing station, only made the whole idea even more foolish and dangerous. Of course, he was glad that the boy did have some kind of passion for potions, so he figured a bargain was in order before he answered the boy.

"Sir?" Harry asked hesitantly. He had only been waiting a few seconds so it wasn't forever, but those seconds were enough to have Harry wondering if he made a bad decision of asking Snape for his opinion.

"I will only give you my advice, in return to giving me all the information on your. little. project. And, allow supervision. From. Now. On." Prof. Snape in a calm manner, that was not actually as biting as normal but just as strict.

To Harry, it was out of school and this project was his idea, that and the fact that he despised Snape's looming presence in class along with his sneering insults, and antagonizing behavior. However, Harry really did want his advice, and as much as Harry really despised this bargain, it was still fact that Snape did know his craft. It couldn't be denied that it was the potions this Potions Master made that Harry did take to recover in the Hospital Wing-or so he thought since he never saw Madame Pompfrey brew anything, but then again Harry just had a tendency to wake up there so he really did not know for sure.

"I will only agree to this, if you agree to not insult me and to be patient." Harry countered.

Snape lifted an eyebrow but then returned it, "Very well."

Harry looked at his potion and thought, 'For all I know he is lying to me.' As Harry thought that, he told Snape how he came to this experiment while showing him with his other notebook, some of his former experiments with the Wolfsbane. As he spoke the whisper in his mind guided the conversation.

Prof. Snape was actually relieved that the boy did think this through.

"I would never have thought of that, you did a remarkable job Harry."

Severus saw the boy jump and turn. Snape had known that the Headmaster had been listening in, it did only take a few minutes to make the necessary changes, and since the blood wards were intact, not many other changes had needed to be done. So the Headmaster was simply drinking his tea at the small round table in the kitchen while listening and observing them with a shining twinkle in both his blue eyes.

Snape knew the Headmaster was interested, not because it was his favorite student's work, but because he too was a Potions Master.

"Sir, it's just a pathetic theory, I don't even know if it will work or even if it is right." Harry said shaking his head; it was obvious to the two wizards that Harry did not believe he did anything worthy of a compliment.

"You do not think so? Harry you just pointed out many facts that others would never looked at before. For instance the mind as you said is a very powerful thing, the merest thought activates our magic on a daily basis. The Soul as well is very pure but also has abilities that even the mind cannot handle or withstand. The twine between the two are a mystery, and yet the simplest change to either can make the body do remarkable things whether good or bad is indeed up to one's own will. Yet it is as you have said, they are bound together but separate them and the mystery turns in to a terror driven on by fear, despair, and belief." Prof. Dumbledore walked up to the two of them and looked in to the cauldron. "It is also quite something that a nightly terror, that has plagued many victims for over many thousands of years, can be cured by your idea of a simple, pure, and elegant draft."

"Professor, I told you, I don't know if it will work! For all I know I just made a mess of things." Harry said when suddenly the phone rang. "Excuse me." As Harry answered the phone, Severus turned to the Headmaster.

"I must admit the boy is on to something, however, I do believe him working on this unsupervised was quite foolish of him -especially on a muggle stove." Severus

Prof. Dumbledore's eyes held a twinkle but a nod of his head told Severus he wholeheartedly agreed with him. Snape couldn't help but feel smug.

"However, I do remember making a house-visit where a young boy was doing something similar. If my memory is still as great as ever, I do believe he had made a campfire in his backyard where over a pit he had his cauldron. Yes I do remember smelling the odor of the Draught of- "

Snape coughed here interrupting the Headmaster.

"Yes, well, that was a surprise visit. If I had known you were coming I would have-never-mind." Severus realizing he was digging his past youth an even bigger hole.

"-and I bet so would have Harry." Prof. Dumbledore ignored the seething glare directed at him as Harry returned from the phone. "Was that your relatives?" He asked as Harry walked back to them.

Harry shook his head, "No just Mrs. Polkss- the mother of a friend of Dudley, anyway, I doubt the Dursleys will be returning tonight though-Aunt Marge unfortunately only broke her leg...it's a shame she didn't break anything else..." Harry said unaware the two older wizards were wide-eyed.

Just then a patronus came and the two wizards got distracted by it. Harry in the meantime, went upstairs to check on Draco.

As he walked his eyes glowed again but this time specks of black remained as the glowed disappeared as he reached the top of the stairs.

Harry stopped and glanced in to the hallway mirror.

The reflection that looked back showed a sixteen year old boy with black hair and brown eyes. Harry blinked and the reflection was gone.

Harry smiled and went in to Draco's room.

Seeing Draco was out like a light, Harry went and rearranged the covers so that they covered the boy instead of just half-way. He then saw that Draco had knocked his book off somehow and picked it up and placed it properly on the desk beside Draco's bed.

He then walked out the door and shut it, and then he went in to Dudley's second bedroom-now his since first year-and wondered whether or not the Order would be coming up the stairs.

Since Aunt Marge's room was downstairs neither Professor had any need to come up, however, the use of the second bathroom is going to be needed when everyone else arrived. From what the Hogwarts Headmaster had told him, everyone was going to be arriving in the early morning.

Sighing, Harry tidied up a bit since he knew for sure Hermione and Ron would be arriving. All of Dudley's old toys however had been put in Dudley's room- since Dudley did not want Harry to touch his things, and so Dudley's room now was on the brink to overflowing due to the mess that was inside.

Harry did not have much-just what was in his trunk really, and the small amount of clothes that barely made up a 1/5th of it. His wardrobe really was in a wooden armoire, which had two broken shelves on the bottom that pulled out, and a single broken door that once pulled came off. Harry did try to fix it up but it was useless since Dudley had lost the necessary bolts and his Uncle refused to allow him anywhere near his locked up tool chest- which for the past eight years and was to this day, locked up in the huge safe at Grunnings.

Harry's room had always been very bare but this summer the Dursleys' had stripped off the neat wallpaper, leaving the walls a very dark gray and the beige rug was replaced with a slightly darker second hand one that was very thin and had a lot of empty patches, rips, and holes. The newest addition was the new set of metal bars that were on his window that was professionally installed. (Vernon thought he had done it wrong in his second year, and so explained when they had returned from King's Cross. He even dared Harry to try the stunt again but Harry politely refused, not wanting to explain why that flying car was currently missing.)

Harry sighed, as he looked at the multiple pad locks and cat flap. 'I wonder if I can take those off.' However just as Harry thought about this a whisper in his mind gave him a suggestion, but he was suddenly distracted when he heard the Dursleys' car, and ran down the stairs. Dumbledore and Snape were still discussing Harry's potion when they saw the boy run down the stairs, open the door, and run outside.

"Uncle, I need to talk to you." Harry began as Vernon got out of his car with Aunt Petunia. It was clear Aunt Marge was still in the hospital since she had yet to arrive.

"About what?" An annoyed Vernon asked as he followed Harry to the side, Petunia immediately followed, more annoyed than Vernon by Harry's presence.

"Please listen, my Headmaster stopped by and is still inside with another teacher. They have told me that the Staff of my school and their acquaintances' desire to protect Dudley from the Dementors." Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes.

"So they finally want to do something about that eh? Well it's about time!" Uncle Vernon nodding in approval.

"The thing is, in order to do this, they need to reside here." Harry said to his Aunt.

"Well if it is to protect Dudley from those things, I guess we can put up with them. However it will not stop you from doing your chores and better behave-" Aunt Petunia said in a spiteful tone. "and you will be doing a lot more chores since those freaks are here, touching and using my furniture and such."

"I figured as much, but they are going to do whatever they can-including doing you-know-what- for Dudley's sake." Harry said the latter in a rush at the last second, wanting to cover his bases since he saw Vernon and Petunia sport looks of disgust, but since they knew it was for Dudley he knew they would-even though they would not like it-put up with it. "They are also going to protect you two-well three in this case-as well. Some will be coming and going so that they can patrol the neighborhood and make reports and such to each other, so that their will be no lack of communication. Believe me I have heard everything; they are going to be very thorough with their work."

"Alright, fine. Just as long as they do not use you-know-what on us, I suppose." Vernon said grudgingly.

"They must be in normal clothing attire!" Petunia demanded.

"They must also leave us alone!" Vernon added and Harry did as well until Vernon sneered, "-and you will be paying Boy if they do any kind of funny stuff, especially if it happens in our house." His Uncle said the last spitefully and although he did not go in to detail since they were outside, Harry still knew exactly what he meant, and saw Aunt Petunia nod her head as well in agreement.

"Even if I have to do it myself." Petunia said spitefully. At this Uncle Vernon and her both glared at him and Harry glared back, but then he smiled as he suddenly felt a calm take over him.

"Yes sir." Harry whispered, "I'll go tell them." Harry said the last knowing that it was a rule that he would not tell anyone of his home life-this rule had been ingrained in to him next to Don't Ask Questions ever since he could remember. Yet, he also knew that this just might work out. Looking at them both he saw his Uncle and Aunt had yet to move.

The voice in his mind suddenly grew angry, and Harry's eyes flashed! He saw his Aunt and Uncle go rigid and smiled noticing their eyes lost a bit of light that was within them. He the nspoke ot them softly and then after seeing them nod he said:

"Come inside as soon as you are done bringing everything in." Harry then headed to the door. Going inside Harry immediately saw Prof. Snape and Dumbledore, who were still discussing his potion at the small table.

"Sir, the Dursleys' agree that everyone can come over here, but they do want everyone to abide by a couple of rules." Harry said and the two Professors shared a look but Prof. Dumbledore smiled.

"Go on Harry." He said gently.

"Everyone must wear muggle attire and they are not to use magic on the Dursleys'. They also want you to only use magic if you really have to-especially inside their house." Harry reported and Prof. Dumbledore agreed to the terms.

Harry then turned to the stove-after quickly but efficiently cleaned everything out, (including dumping his potion which both professors silently could not believe he did. This made Snape grateful he took a couple of samples without Harry knowing), and after cleaning up and for extra measure bleaching the sink, he gathered his things and went to his room. He hid everything under the loose floorboard, then grabbed his clothes, and went to take his evening shower before anyone else.

Before he left the bathroom he made sure to take care of his present injuries, and shaved his face and body for the second time (out of habit since he never knew if he would be able to get to it in his morning shower), and brushed his teeth. With his evening ritual done, he left the bathroom in a dark blue long sleeve shirt, black boxer-briefs that were completely covered by black jeans and white socks.

However, before going downstairs he turned and realized that even if he did manage to take of the locks and cat-flap, it would still leave everyone wondering about all the odd holes in his door, and decided to just leave them be. Besides, it isn't like anyone was going to make an issue of it-and if they did ask, Harry was sure he could come up with some reasonable and believable explanation.

Just look at the ten plus years of experience he had behind him after all.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter

Chapter Two

…..

It didn't take long for everyone to arrive to find out why Harry disliked the Dursleys so much.

"ENOUGH WITH THE RUDDY OWLS!" Vernon's voice awoke Hermione and Ron who were asleep in the kids' room that Prof. Dumbledore made across the Order's room.

"Ugh." Ron as he tried to open his lead-like eyes.

"Oh not again." Hermione muttered, since she was the last to arrive, it was she who did not get the most sleep.

No one except Prof. Snape and Prof. Dumbledore had seen Harry since he related to them the agreement that the Dursleys had made.

The entire Order was now there-except for Prof. Snape who was called to a Death Eater meeting. Hagrid was currently wondering why Harry had yet to come see any of them.

"You would tah think since Hermione and Ron were here that he would come down." Hagrid had said when he arrived last night, but Harry hadn't, and so everyone had fallen asleep- until now.

However it was not a very calm night since The Dursleys had been on edge with them in the house. Every time an Order Member had arrived by Floo-the Dursleys would scream then shout their disgust of the mess they made. If someone had performed even a simple "lumos", they would literally bite their heads off and tell them to put their "thing" or "stick" away, until someone would tell or remind the other about the agreement. If an owl came through, the Durlseys would scream bloody murder louder than they did before.

Now it was 7AM on a Sunday morning-and no one had a good night sleep.

Everyone was up except for the kids who were just waking. The kids hadn't wanted to wake Harry in case he was asleep by barging in to his room, so Prof. Dumbledore went ahead and made their room and nice beds for them with ease and for extra measure; an extra bathroom right across the hallway closet, oddly enough one look from him and the Dursleys' had nothing to say.

As the kids were joining the adults at the breakfast table, everyone heard the door slam and saw Harry come in-soaking wet head to toe, in muddy jeans and shoes with his face covered in small patches of dirt on his cheeks and forehead.

He went straight to the stairs as his cousin came down, "Dudley the next time you go and turn on the sprinklers when I'm using the ELECTRIC mower I will make sure you wake up in a bed of snakes, and you better hope to hell they aren't basilisks!" Harry as he passed his cousin and went up the stairs.

"You wouldn't-besides Dad wouldn't let you." Dudley stuttered. Ever since the Boa incident at the zoo, Dudley had been deathly afraid of snakes.

Harry stopped and turned around, with a sneer, "He can't stop me when he's asleep." He then finished going up the staircase and in to Draco's room.

Draco was seated at his desk doing his homework.

"Hey do you need help?" Harry asked and saw Draco shake his head. "Are you hungry? You barely ate any breakfast this morning."

"No, not hungry or anything but I still need to buy my school supplies. Would it…be alright if I used Hedwig so I can do it through Owl Order? I already have my textbooks, I just need quills and parchment." Draco asked.

Draco actually had a pure white Maine Coon Wizarding cat with dark blue eyes, and a special collar made of custom diamonds and a solid gold background collar that had Draco's name inside engraved in silver. He told Harry that when he found out he was getting his cat, he saved up an entire week's allowance to have the collar custom made. His next week's allowance was spent on having an entire Wing of his manor decorated for his cat's use, along with the custom bowls for her.

He would never forget the scene that he witnessed, and he doubt anyone would believe him if he did tell them what happened when Nyx brought the cat over early this morning. Harry had walked in to Draco's room, a little worried since he had not eaten much and wanting to check on him.

**FLASHBACK**

"Announcing the arrival of: Her Majesty Aphrodite Malfoy!" Nyx said as she held the cat up in a red satin pillow with gold tassels, and written in emeralds on the satin pillow Monday Pillow with the initials HMACM. The Cat was lying down with her paws crossed in front of her, setting her head back a little at an angle showing off her new tear-drop sapphire stone collar as her long haired-tail was on a smaller pillow off to the side resting in a relaxed manner.

Harry looked at her, amazed that such an elegant and beautiful cat that was so well-groomed could possibly belong to Malfoy.

'I doubt she can even collect dust for two seconds! If she was a marble statue she would glitter and glam, but then again her collar does that by itself.' Harry thought himself as he saw the sapphire's tear drop stones glitter causing rainblow reflections from the diamonds on the outside of the sapphires to cause rainbow colors on the walls.

Then what happened next made Harry's mouth drop.

Draco jumped up and shouted, "COOKIE! There's my beautiful baby girl! How I missed my cat goddess! Did you miss me? Don't worry you are the only woman in my life!" He said as he grabbed his cat and started crooning her and giving her kisses and hugs until he remembered Harry was in the room and blushed.

At this time Harry heard a small purr and meow, as she gave equal amounts of love to her master Draco by rubbing her face against his cheek.

"I thought her name was Her Majesty Aphrodite Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Well it is but Cookie is her middle name." Draco said realizing Harry was not going to tease him, "And you can't call her that only me!" He said while Harry went up and pet the cat.

Later, when Harry checked on Draco, Nyx was putting away Draco's books as Aphrodite layed curled up on a satin blanket beside Draco resting, and watched Harry as he made sure she had enough water. Draco was still asleep as Harry went up to the cat and reintroduced himself and called her. "goddess" in an affectionate way. Then while Draco was out cold due to the dreamless sleep, he explained things to Aphrodite "the goddess" as to why she had to be away from her master soon.

**End of Flashback**

Right now she resided at Hogwarts. Harry thought it would be wise since Dudley had a mean-streak when it came to cats and Death Eaters were going to the Manor where Narcissa and Lucius were residing. Still Harry made sure when Dudley would be gone for a while to have the cat come over-not only to get used to having a new family, but also because he knew Draco loved his cat and missed her when she was away.

Although her pillows changed from Day to Day since he now noticed the new pillow, he could not help but wonder if Aphrodite had her own bank account and allowance. At this rate, it would not surprise him.

"Sure, as soon as she comes in." Harry said and saw Draco nod his head. "Anything else you need?"

"Well…actually I was wondering if I could go to the Room..." Draco began.

Harry looked in Draco's eyes and knew he wanted to get to know them; especially since he was now related and honestly curious.

He learned many things this morning when he spoke to Draco as they were having breakfast; which was before the Order and the others woke up. They finally managed to clear the air and get a better understanding of the entire situation that they were in. That discussion then led to something different: questions about each other's lifestyle. Draco had been curious about Harry having a Muggle upbringing; whereas Harry was curious as to how Draco lived with a father for a death eater, and such high status in the Wizarding world. They then got started on talking about the differences between Slytherin and Gryffindor which helped themrealize that they really were more alike than they were different.

This made them more-or-less on a friendly and respectful basis. They also had an agreement to call each other by their first names, and to leave the past in the past, so that they could start their new arrangement with a fresh start.

Remembering their entire conversation, Harry nodded to answer Draco's request.

"Alright, but there are a few rules…" Harry said and saw Draco nod; after he had a talk with Draco he then called "Dobby."

The three of them then went to the Room of Requirement.

After a long discussion with them, Harry soon with Dobby's help returned.

He knew Draco would not do anything. In fact, the first hour proved that since he immediately spoke openly to them. Besides Draco needed friends and he knew they would help him, and they did need to learn to get along and the sooner the better. Even _he_ agreed and said more, and to trust Draco, and he would abide by that.

Harry's eyes glowed green as he thought about this. The whisper in his mind was pleased with these thoughts.

'Besides at least this way Draco would not have to worry about dealing with all of this right away, and considering what his parents were forced to do, easing him in to my life seems to be the best way to go about it.' Harry thought as he looked back on the latest events.

True Draco will not have to be forced in to a Death Eater's life, but being involved in his life was probably just as or even more complicated. Especially since now Draco would be a high target since he was now Harry's adopted son.

Leaving Draco's room he went to go to his own to figure out how to tell the Order and his friends, but before he could:

"BOY! Here is your new list!" Vernon harshly whispered shoving it in to Harry's face which fell.

It was a lot longer than his other two that he had just finished. "Or those freaks can pack up and leave." Vernon threatened in a low voice.

"You don't have to remind me." Harry as he took it.

His eyes took on a metallic look and Uncle Vernon immediately backed away but it was too late. Harry's eyes flashed and Vernon's eyes went dull.

_"Leave me be."_ Harry said in a cold voice, and Vernon immediately obeyed. It was oh-so-obvious what the Dursleys' were trying to do: keep Harry away from the other wizards and witches so that he wouldn't be able to study magic. It was crystal clear especially when Harry walked in the hallway, and could hear them making the list in Vernon and Petunia's bedroom.

Vernon and Petunia enjoyed the idea of making him do whatever came to mind. Dudley's favorite chore was one that he returned to the list: making Harry do his homework, like Harry had used to do during their Primary years.

Doing Dudley's homework now was actually rather hilarious to Harry. Mainly because he hadn't done any muggle courses for the past six years, since Dudley had been paying his teachers to pass him in all of his courses. However, due to a new Headmaster and Staff that no longer was going to fly. Which is why Dudley had to take his courses this summer and pass, otherwise he would be held back. Dudley on the otherhand believed he was still going to be able to pay his way out, but enjoyed making Harry do his work for him, and proved this by not bothering to take notes and not even once opening up the books. Harry on the otherhand was not one to be bought so easily and so entertained himself with the assigned work.

Harry really was enjoying exacting his revenge on Dudley by something so trivial.

If anyone had been upstairs last night, they would have heard Harry's laughter as he imagined what the teacher must be thinking when grading his work. The tests-thanks to the Dursleys' paying Smeltings- were also brought home for Harry to do; Dudley just had to make sure to sign his name.

'Of course a signature will not guarantee a passing grade.' Harry thought as he smirked.

That oddly put him in a good mood for the rest of the day.

After Harry took a ten minute morning shower, he went downstairs in a blue shirt that was covered by a black plaid shirt, his navy blue boxer-briefs that were covered completely by black jeans. His feet with his white socks and regular trainers. He immediately was greeted by Hagrid who got the attention of the Weasleys.

"Harry there y'are!" Hagrid said as he scooped Harry up and hugged him then let him down, where Arthur greeted him as did Molly.

"Harry dear handsome as always!" Molly as she she hugged him and patted his cheeks mentioning that he needed a hair cut.

Before he could respond to Molly though he sensed her and at the same time felt his heart skip a beat. Harry immediately smiled as he heard her voice, and turned to her.

"Harry there you are!" Hermione as she saw Harry and ran up to hug him.

He saw her approach and immediately felt his heart speed up, especially when he took her in his arms and hugged her, and was overwhelmed by the desire to not let her go.

"Hermione you look great." He said and she did. She wore a very nice blue blouse and blue jeans, her feet covered by white socks. She really looked magnificent.

"Where have you been?" She asked as she released him. Harry was tempted to pull her so he could kiss her, when his thoughts were interrupted by Ron leaving him unaware that he hadn't answered her question.

"Hey Harry-" Before Ron could finish Dudley came booming in.

"WELL! AREN'T YOU DONE YET?"

"Yeah here is your Latin, History, and English is coming out right now." Harry as he got the three papers and gave them to his cousin.

"AND my Calculus test!" Dudley demanded loudly.

Prof. Snape gritted his teeth as he entered the house; that boy's annoying voice was quickly grating at his nerves.

"I emailed that to your teacher last night, even the confirmation, so he should already have it. Your Latin assignment was also emailed. The only thing that I need to do is your computer assignment and since that is due tomorrow; I will be finishing it when you are at school." Harry said and then Dudley sneered and walked away.

"Dudley!" Uncle Vernon called from the door.

"Coming Dad-out of my way freaks!" Dudley ordered roughly shoving Minerva, out of the way even though she was carrying a cup of hot tea.

Minerva managed to catch herself by catching the sofa but the cup and tea fell to the ground. Dudley never spared her or what he did a second glance.

Prof. Snape narrowed his eyes in to a glare.

However, as Dudley was walking over the rug, he suddenly tripped! Ass over head then with feet landing hard on the ground then his back and head.

Uncle Vernon quickly ran to help him.

"Which one of you did that?" Vernon shouted but when everyone just looked at him like he was an idiot, he just grunted and helped his whale of a son up-which was quite difficult for him. Then he began, "WHICH ONE OF YOU! ANSWER ME! THIS WAS UNCALLED FOR! HERE YOU LOT ARE USING OUR HOME-"

Harry's eyes immediately shined as he focused his attention on Vernon, who balked as Prof. Dumbledore stepped forward. Harry's eyes glimmered as he narrowed his eyes slightly and focused his thoughts as the whispers instructed. He noticed Vernon's eyes become dull as Prof. Dumbledore spoke to him, and witness him nod his head exactly as if he were really listening to the Headmaster.

"Vernon, your son just tripped on the rug. He should learn from this and understand that he should _pay_ extra caution to his surroundings in the future." Prof. Dumbledore said the last with a small gance at the large boy who had just been clumsy.

'That foolish boy deserved it though.' Severus thought as Prof. Dumbledore finished taking care of the situation, and the Dursleys left. Although it was clear that Vernon desired to have more of a "discussion about it with the Old Coot later", as he walked out the door stating he needed to get to work.

Prof. Dumbledore then beckoned Prof. Snape towards him. The Potions Master knew the Headmaster wanted to hear his report, and together the two of them went in to the parlor.

"That twit was trying to blame us!" Ron exclaimed in disbelief.

"I know I couldn't believe it!" Ginny said and the two began to complain to each other.

Fred and George were whispering to each other and looking about the room innocently as if getting design ideas.

"Harry, why are you doing his homework for him?" Hermione asked in a scolding tone of voice.

"He is in need of my help, and I wasn't doing it for him, he did it by himself and I was just checking it for him. As for sending his work in, he is very computer illiterate, and so to make sure they get sent in correctly I email it for him." Harry felt an ache in his chest as he looked at her and lied but it was necessary, after all it was part of the rules.

_Never ask questions. Never talk about what goes on here..._

Harry stopped thinking about the rules then because the whispering voice entered his mind. It brought images to the front of his mind that he had also dreamt about many times.

_"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." A man with red eyes said as he lifted his wand._

Harry blinked but then another image came to his mind, one where he was facing that same man because of the Sorcerer's Stone where he said, _"Join me."_

'He's lying.' Hermione thought and wondered why he would as he spoke to Fred and George about their latest inventions, while moving the mouse on the computer. 'Something is different about him, but what is it? He looks like he is alright, he does look like he is sleeping and eating...I wonder if it is because we came here instead of going to the Burrow...'

The twins sat on the carpet floor in the same cross legged position happily chatting away as Prof. Snape and Prof. Dumbledore returned.

Prof. Snape narrowed his eyes as he observed the small scene in the living room as he walked in to the kitchen to get a relaxing cup of tea.

He grabbed a mug and poured the water in to it then tapped the cup with a finger. Immediately the water became hot allowing him to place his tea inside it. As the tea started to fill the water, he observed the Boy and could not help but feel his intuition screaming once again that something was wrong.

He frowned as he wondered what it could be: the boy looked healthy and he looked perfectly normal. Yet there was something about him that was just _off_.

Unfortunately for the Potions Master; his "inner eye predictions" as Trelawney would call them, have never been proven wrong unlike hers. His intuition was after all one of the main keys that gave him his great ability to be the Order's Best Spy.

Seeing the Boy converse with the Weasleys made Snape glare at him from across the room. 'He would become The Pain in my-'

"Sugar Severus?" Prof. McGonagall offered beside him.

Snape smirked, "No but an entire semester without Gryffindors would be splendid."

McGonagall smirked back, "Tell me what time the Slytherins will be lining up, and I will have my Gryffindors right behind them."

Snape gave her a playful glare and was about to respond when Flitwick interrupted, "Speaking of the Houses, when will the House Cup be awarded again?"

Without missing a beat, Snape responded, "When Harry Potter goes a year without getting a detention from me."

"We will never see the Cup again until after he graduates!" Filius dramatically answered.

Minerva bursted out laughing as Snape chuckled quietly enjoying the moment of peace and friendly bantering.

Molly, her children, and Hermione were soon engrossed in a movie on the telly. Harry who just finished all of Dudley's homework; except for the math which he was taking a break from, was currently answering Arthur's questions about the computer.

"Wait so Muggles can send numerous messages through this contraptions to multiple people at once?" Arthur intrigued as he watched Harry send an e-mail.

"I can even make it so I get a notice when they actually read it too." Harry said and showed Arthur.

"It is amazing what a couple of clicks of that mouse can do."Arthur said as he continued to watch.

As they were doing this, Albus was speaking with Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, and Mundungus Fletcher about making neighborhood rounds.

"Lucius might still be in the neighborhood so we have to make sure we patrol often…" Albus said when Petunia had returned from shopping announcing her presence by opening the front door and stepping through.

"BOY!" She screeched making several wince, others jump, and some clamp a hand over their ears. It was unexpected so many were surprised when her shrieking voice suddenly boomed through the air.

"Bloody hell mate." Twins said in unison but they followed Harry out of the room with ringing ears.

Harry immediately hurried out to get the bags, fully aware that everyone was muttering about his relatives.

"You would to think she would at least call him by his name." Molly said indignantly.

"Perhaps it's an endearment?" Tonks

"Or it could be his title?" Ron said thinking of his friend as the Boy-Who-Lived.

"No dear I do not think she is the type to honor that." Molly to Ron but then gasped as Harry came in with about ten bags.

"Hang on Harry!" Fred as he and his twin quickly went and helped Harry.

"Where do you want these?" George asked and Harry replied "On the counter" as he went returned outside.

However just as the Weasleys stepped outside to help more, Petunia stopped them in their tracks.

"Get back inside! He can deal with this! Now before the neighbors see you!" She hissed as she stood near the door with the mail.

The Weasleys obeyed Harry's Aunt but with dirty looks and dark mutterings.

"She isn't even helping him." Ginny as she looked out the window.

"Harry sure has a lot of bags." Ron said as he went to open the door for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"This is the last of it." Harry said as the twins grabbed the bags. Since they were told to stay inside they went on ahead and continued to transfer the groceries from Harry's arms to the counter.

Molly with a wave of her wand organized it all in to sections so it would be easier to place in the proper places.

Severus was wondering what Petunia had looked like now as he went from the kitchen to the table so he could drink his tea and read Harry's _Potions and Brewery_. Since he had been called to a Death Eater meeting that morning, he had yet to see her. He could tell from the others' gossip that the Dursleys' were already in bad taste with everyone.

"-and make sure you do not burn anything!" Severus heard Petunia hiss as she walked past Harry, she then gasped as she spotted him. He immediately sneered. "I can see the years have not been that kind to you 'Tuney."

"You!" She said in one breath, her mouth was in an O shape for a moment, before she snarled and went back to the kitchen.

"DON'T!" Was heard from Hermione then a loud SLAP was heard.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Molly shouted

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" Hermione

Severus was immediately in the kitchen as was Prof. Dumbledore.

"YOU FREAK! HOW DARE YOU INVITE HIM HERE! YOU IDIOT BOY!" Petunia as Harry held his cheek. His glasses were on the floor from having been slapped off his face.

"What? I don't understand, how do you know him?" Harry momentarily forgetting the rules, but the look on his Aunt face immediately made him regret it.

"He is right here, and I happen to have lived nearby." Prof. Snape said immediately noticing the dark red handprint on the boy's face on his left cheek, and immediately thought of a balm to help the Boy.

"You had no reason to come back-unless of course that freak school you dragged her into didn't do anything for you. A worthless bum, even after all that dilly-dallying in ridiculous nonsense." Petunia spitefully directly at Prof. Snape who immediately glared and was about to say a nasty retort.

However, just as Snape was about to say something the Boy still without his glasses, stepped in front of his Aunt.

"_Professor Snape_ happens to be the best there is in our world regarding potion-making-an honorable business regarding medical and physical elements. You could say he is probably on the same level as being the best doctor in the field here in _your_ world." Harry said, not realizing he stood in front of Snape as if blocking Petunia from harming him. His voice was in such a low voice that it was barely above a whisper. One would think he was calm and stoic, but his friends knew that he was trying to control his temper.

"He? Nonsense, he is a drunk-just like his worthless father." Petunia

"I am no drunk." Snape venomously and was about to say even more, but the Boy spoke again. He would have told the boy to keep out of this and continue on, if the boy hadn't brought up a specific subject.

"Just like my mother? That is quite ironic, unless of course what you really mean is that you are surprised he became a great success. A contradiction to your hypothetical dreams which if I have assumed correctly was long ago also tarnished by the fact that you did not have magic." Harry raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, it returned to normal when he noticed Petunia had gone stiff and pale. Harry knew he was correct, as he traced his lips with his right finger. "I see, so Prof. Snape-more than likely told my Mum about her being a witch and perhaps even Hogwarts, and ever since you despised her and our world…" Harry narrowed his eyes as he noticed his Aunt was nothing but a translucent stick as he opened and closed her mouth like a gaping fish. He then shrugged letting that thought go to the back of his mind to think about later, "Then again I do not have all the facts, but I am nothing but positive that I caught the gist."

"YOU-HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP!" Petunia screamed

"So I'm right then?" Harry asked curiously as he saw her face redden.

"Yes!" Petunia huffed, she was so angry she was almost out of breath as she spoke. "He was always flaunting his knowledge whenever he was around! Showing _this_ and _that_, it was nothing short but disgusting! Then he has the gall to-" Petunia clamped a hand over her mouth as Harry hissed to his Aunt:

"_That's enough." _

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter: Chapter 3**

...

"_That's enough." _Harry hissed to his Aunt.

"Harry?" Hermione was concerned since Harry's eyes sharpened in to a lethal glare.

"_Or is Dudley going to have to pay the price for your stupidity?"_ He continued as if he didn't hear Hermione.

His Aunt looked to be close to passing out as Harry's eyes mets hers, immediately her eyes widened and her body became tense.

"I-I have errands to run…" She choked out before she ran out of the house to her car and drove away.

"Harry?" Hermione as she walked up to him, Harry's eyes were shimmering with something but one look at Hermione and it went away. It made Hermione nervous.

"Harry?" Hermione asked noticing Harry's eyes were giving her an odd look that was soft, but something was hidden in them. She couldn't make out what that was as well because he turned from her. She could tell he took a quiet deep breath.

"I'm fine." Harry said looking at her with a smile and then he grabbed a few items and started to put them away. He grabbed the milk and also put it in the refrigerator. Then he began to make them lunch with the help of his friends and Mrs. Weasley.

Snape narrowed his eyes and picked up the boy's glasses and eyed them curiously, then after closing the handles of the glasses, placed them in his pocket.

"Severus?"

"Yes Headmaster?" Prof. Snape asked believing at this point in time he had to leave-to make certain that no other incident would come up. It seemed best.

"You are needed here. Instead of patrolling, I want you here to look after Harry." Albus said and then sent a thought to Snape. (_I fear that there is more going on then I thought. I know I can trust you to keep him safe. In the meantime, I am going to visit Mrs. Figg and speak to her and see if there has been anything else that has happened while Harry has been here. Unfortunately the pensieve of our memories of this incident will not be enough.)_

"Very well Headmaster." Severus said and with the Headmaster's dismissal he joined the others for lunch. Lunch was a great lasagna dinner which Snape had to admit was very delicious. It went by quickly and without incident since the Dursleys had all been absent. They did not return until late evening, when Snape had gone to check on Harry.

He went to go find the Boy's room to be different than he expected and freezing. Harry was lying on his stomach reaching under the bed. Hedwig was on the desk preening her feathers.

Prof. Snape walked forward and grabbed the boy around the waist and pulled him up and away from the floor, forcing him to stand.

"What are you trying to accomplish Mr. Potter?" Severus asked as the boy straightened up and stood away from him.

"What does it matter to you?" Harry asked as he turned to the Professor, but then rolled his eyes as Snape lifted an eyebrow. The lack of respect from the Boy did not go unnoticed.

"I was trying to get a battery. It fell towards the back corner, and I need it." Harry said pointing to the corner.

Prof. Snape looked at his bed and realized now why Harry couldn't just go around and retrieve it. His bed was bolted against the wall and the floor so unless he used magic, he couldn't move it.

"Accio battery." Severus waving his wand and the battery immediately flew in to his hand. He then held it in his hand in front of a surprise Harry who was so surprised he didn't realize he was gaping.

"Thanks…Sir." Harry said and then seemed as if he was about to say something.

Prof. Snape tilted his head as the boy looked at him. Since he had to watch Harry he was in no hurry to go anywhere and so for the second the boy looked at him, he waited patiently.

However, within that minute the boy decided not to, and just took the battery and left the room. He walked down the stairs, not knowing that he had been followed by his curious Potions Master. He saw the boy sigh as he sat in front of the computer with a bunch of figures.

Harry first set up the equation as best as he could since the teacher was going to check his work then smiled. Math had always been his worse subject and he loved using it as his best means of revenge on Dudley.

Snape sat on the couch with Harry's copy of _Potions and Brewery _without attracting Harry's attention.

Harry had immediately felt Hermione come in to the room. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her; even though he could not see her, he still sensed her presence which felt wonderfully warm to him.

Snape watched as she brought in a chess set and Ron followed after with a plate of freshly baked cookies. 'Molly's doing obviously.' He thought as he began to read. He was surprised that the Boy had underlined, highlighted, fixed mistakes, and even wrote questions out on the sides of the articles. His eyes then widened in shock; he saw the boy's answers, that were written in by muggle pen, to the questions, arguments, and debates the other Masters and Experts were having in the Discussion Page: he could not find any answer that was wrong. Prof. Snape's eyes immediately went to the boy and sharply glared at him.

'Is he just making a mockery of himself in my classroom to annoy me, or is he just unable to concentrate and do well in my class because of something else?' Prof. Snape thought and then decided to turn the page. 'Perhaps if I pay attention to what the Boy inked in to this...three hundred some page potions journal, I just might figure out some answers or at least what the boy is up to.' He had just wondered if he could actually nick the Boy's potions notebook that he had seen earlier when he was distracted by the other two members of the Golden Trio.

"Good evening Professor." Hermione said casually as Ron just stood in front of the matching sofa. He ate a cookie while holding the platter of them in his other hand.

If Ron had not been afraid of the Potions Master he would have said something rude, but his fear had kept his mouth shut, and made him content to just ignore the professor. Hermione elbowed Ron, the movement and her glare made him offer the platter silently to the Potions Master, who lightly shook his head.

"No, thank you." The Professor said as the platter was set down on to the table in front of the couch and chairs by Hermione, who did so because she was sick of watching Ron stuff his face.

Harry did not take his eyes away from the paper where he was scribbling and scratching out what he wrote. He then started to move the mouse, but then stopped. He looked at his paper then looked at the screen then looked at his paper again, before he sighed and picked up the mechanical pencil he had just place down. He just couldn't think of a large enough number for an answer, especially right now since where Hermione sat, he could smell her perfume. It was a new one, one that Harry did not recognize before. He glanced over at her noticing her hair had grown some more. He then shook his head lightly and tried to focus on the problem once more.

'Here I am trying my best to get my revenge on Dudley and she would distract me!' Harry thought wanting to genuinely chuckle at his predicament.

"Harry, would you like to play Chess?" Ron asked but then saw his friend shake his head.

"Would you like to play later-once you are through?" Hermione asked knowing her friend had not taken a break except for when he helped his Aunt with the groceries.

"I can't. After this I have my chores to do." Harry muttered as he realized he made a mistake and had to erase his past 4 lines. "What is: 456 times 320?"

"That is one hundred and forty-five thousand, nine hundred and twenty. Why?" Hermione answered and asked casually.

"I'm way off." Harry muttered and erased again than turned to his friend and thanked her. He was relieved for her sharp intellect but he also was glad for the opportunity to look at her beautiful eyes.

"What was that about? What are you doing over there?" Ron wondered as Harry turned back to his work.

"Isn't it obvious Ronald? He's doing Muggle Math." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"What is math and what kind of math has that kind of an answer?" Ron wondered. Since he never took: Muggle Studies or Arithmancy; he never even heard of it. His father had taught him his numbers but that was normal, since every child needed to know how to spend money.

"Oh that can be anything, but what Math is your cousin taking Harry?" Hermione as she set up a game of Chess that she was going to play with Ron.

"Pre-Calculus." Harry venomously as he erased his answer for the fifth time in the row.

"Sounds like you hate it." Ron

"I would rather be fighting the Dark Lord. Hermione what is 753 times 956?" Harry asked wanting to hear Hermione's voice again and ignored Ron's flinch at the name.

"Seven hundred and…nineteen…thousand, eight hundred and sixty-eight." Hermione as she took Ron's pawn.

"...off again…" Harry muttered as he erased his answer for the sixth time in a row. He thanked his Slytherin side for a brilliant idea. Yes, he knew he could have used the computer's calculator since he needed his calculator's answer, but decided this was a good way- and reason - to talk to Hermione which actually made doing this awful subject suddenly his favorite.

"Wait a second; hasn't it been something like 6 years since you have taken a muggle class?" Ron

"Yes." Harry re-doing the same math problem.

"We were just finishing learning fractions and just starting to learn Algebra- before we started Hogwarts." Hermione said to give Ron an idea of where their math skills were.

"What's Algebra?" Ron asked.

"Even more complicated Math." Harry answered spitefully as a ripping sound filled the air, Harry sighed as he looked at the third hole he had just made.

Prof. Snape hid his mouth with the magazine since he was silently laughing.

Soon Harry had finished and in good time too since his computer time was drawing to an end. He then turned it off and began to start on dinner.

Since everyone was still settling in, no one had noticed he was cooking-until close to dinner time, when they saw him setting down the plates at the dinner table, which was enlarged to fit them by Molly. It was around five-thirty that the Dursleys came in.

"BOY! GET OVER HERE!" Vernon was obviously in a bad mood and snarled at them, "Mind your own business!"

Prof. Snape turned around as he saw the Boy whisper an "Excuse me" then made his way over to hsi Uncle. The Potions Master watched as Harry drew close and observed the conversation from where he was.

When Harry approached Uncle Vernon started to say. "Marge will be staying with us for the rest of the summer."

"WHAT?" Harry in disbelief, he was unaware that he now got everyone's attention.

"Be Quiet. Now make sure your little friends toe the line and keep their mouths shut. The doctors have told us that she needs a quiet place to rest, and until she gets on her feet again-she will be staying here. We will be picking her up after we go grocery shopping. Now go get her bags from the trunk and place them in her room _this instant_." He said the last in a very rough manner and pushed Harry out the front door.

Harry was fuming-even more so when he saw Ripper in his Aunt Petunia's arms as she exited her vehicle. He went up to her and saw her glare at him.

"If you think that I do not know what you did not want me to say Boy-" She suddenly gasped.

Harry's eyes shined as he spoke in a low voice to his Aunt, _"You will take care of that dog and will not order me to do anything for the rest of the day. You will in fact leave me alone and you will not pay any attention to Prof. Snape."_

Aunt Petunia's eyes dulled and she nodded, then went to the backyard with Ripper.

Harry quickly grabbed the briefcases that was in Vernon's car then turned around. He looked at the car and without any hesitation he lifted the car hood and concentrated, then closed it as he stepped away with a smile on his face. He then went to the door, pushed it open, and threw the briefcases into Marge's room not caring if they had fragile items or not.

Then he went up the stairs and called Nyx. Soon with the help of Nyx was able to check in to the Room and smiled.

Draco and them were playing Mario-Kart and laughing while having fun. He spoke to them for a while and watched the game and then later joined in, as Dobby prepared Evening Tea. After everyone ate, he and Draco returned to Number 4, Privet Drive and thanks to Nyx apparated directly in to Draco's room.

"Nyx, I would like to make a couple of changes…" Harry said and after those changes were done, he dismissed her.

It was clear that Draco was feeling much better now that he had more information, and a better understanding of things. He also held more respect for Harry and was feeling more secure than he had felt in a long time.

Harry saw Draco head to his bed and sat down. He then glanced up at Harry nervously. Harry waited for Draco to ask his question as they looked around his room.

"Harry...I know they accepted that I am not a death eater or traitor...but have you?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Harry could tell that his answer would mean a lot to Draco, and he truthfully answered, "Yes, I do."

There was a brief silence.

"It's weird…I have two Dads…." Draco said as he realized that fact.

"Yes you do and we are both proud of you as is your mother." Harry said and suddenly Draco looked at him and smirked for the first time in ages. There was the Draco he knew.

Harry felt relieved, because he now knew Draco was going to be alright.

"I have to take care of my chores. You know what to do with them?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. "Alright, I will leave you to it then." Harry said and saw them grinning to each other behind Draco.

He left, knowing Draco's Gryffindor bravery was proven by the fact that he willingly took on this task. He just hoped his Slytherin intellect also came with the supposed endless patience that Slytherin's were also rumored to have. Harry knew he was going to need both with this task that was not at all simple. Especially since two of them were now here.

As he left the room his eyes glowed green, but this time causing a sharp pain that made Harry bring a hand to his eyes. It was over within a second but in its place were several more black specks that made Harry's eyes a slightly darker emerald. Harry smiled as he exercised his fingers and felt in his veins another surge of power.

The whisper in his mind congratulated him on unlocking another power and its eagerness to help him learn it

...

Prof. Snape would never had said it before, but he swore a day-especially a Monday-should never last this long. He was currently speaking to Dumbledore and McGonagall about the state of Potter's room, when he noticed the Boy coming down the stairs.

"Albus the Boy is up to something. I do not know what it is yet but I do believe he is hiding something." Severus said as he watched the Boy from over the Headmaster's shoulders.

"I do not know about him being up to something; but I do believe we were correct to be concerned about the Dursleys' treatment of Harry." Prof. McGonagall said then took a sip from her water goblet.

"I have heard as much from Mrs. Figg, but nothing that could sway the Ministry in court. Perhaps Harry is trying to hide their treatment?" Albus suggesting and Severus nodded.

"Must be-it is quite obvious he is trying to behave. I have never seen him show so much emotional and self-restraint then when one of the Dursley's are around." Prof. McGonagall said but then raised a hand and pointed, which made the other two turn around enough to see. Harry had just come into the room when Dudley came up behind Harry and shoved him in to the wall.

Harry pushed off the wall and raised his fist but only slightly before he unclenched it. He instead said something that made Dudley angry; the glutton obviously had no idea how to reply, and only watched as Harry walked away.

"Well I have to run now; Hogwarts cannot run herself after all." Minerva said and just as she was saying goodbye to Snape a bizarre sound hit her ears. "Hm? Did you hear something?"

Prof. Snape narrowed his eyes but then saw Tonks and Lupin coming from the Order Members' chambers with Ron and Hermione, when Dumbledore softly whispered his plan to Prof. Snape.

"Oh must have been them." Minerva said and then after saying bye to everyone she left through the floo. Severus walked up to the children and took them aside to speak with them.

Dumbledore walked on to the landing only to stop outside Harry's room. He immediately spotted the locks and cat-flap that Severus had told him about. He tried the lock to walk in only to be surprised by it being actually locked, immediately he unlocked it and went inside.

The air was still and stale. He could tell the venting system had no access to this room. His eyes became very cold as he seethed at what he found.

"I see what you mean Severus." He said knowing the younger wizard was watching him.

"Look at those bars Professor-they are new ones-my brothers and I tore off a different set in our second year." Ron said beside Severus.

"He never talks about living here sir; whenever we bring it up he just gives us a vague answer then changes the subject." Hermione

"Well he did tell me in our First year that he used to sleep in the Cupboard under the Stairs and that he always wears his cousin's old clothes. I also know he spoke of his cousin once to Fred and George, but that conversation was not very informative, and not at all about what really goes on here." Ron said as the Headmaster sat on Harry's bed which was not at all comfortable. He stood and waved his hand changing that immediately, then sat back down.

"Severus, please go get the rest of the children." The Headmaster said and soon all the Weasleys and Hermione were in Harry's room and questioned.

He then thanked Harry's friends and dismissed them.

Hermione couldn't help but think of Harry as she led the way down the stairs, wondering where Harry had gone to. "Harry there you are! Where have you been?" She said as she saw him come through the front door.

"In the garage." Harry honestly said as he walked in, rubbing his neck. His clothes were dusty and dirty from working in there re-arranging the order of everything in the garage. 'Of course it wasn't exactly done in the way that the Dursleys' would have approved...' Harry happily thought as he walked in and sat exhaustedly at the table, and rubbed his eyes. He was grateful that Draco was looking after them in his room; otherwise he would have to be concern with them running in to someone down here. He then felt her and his musings came to an abrupt halt, as Hermione placed a glass of water in front of him.

He swore his heart was going to beat its way out of his chest.

He was unaware that Dumbledore had come to sit across from him as well as the others filling the rooms, since his eyes were focused on Hermione, who was refilling tea for everyone.

Mostly everyone was patrolling, so the only ones there were Tonks, Remus who had just arrived, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, the Weasleys, and Hermione.

"Harry, I have received some startling news that I would like to run by you..." Prof. Dumbledore said in a very serious manner catching Harry's attention.

"What is it, Sir?" Harry asked.

"Macnair could possibly be in the area. We do not know why but it is possible he is still around, so I must ask you to not leave the house for any means, until we are absolutely positive he is no longer around." Prof. Dumbledore said and saw Harry nod.

"That won't be a problem especially since my Aunt Marge will be here soon. Her room is where all of you are sleeping, so is there is a way that maybe you can make another room?" Harry said as he re-arranged his glasses and looked at Prof. Dumbledore.

"That won't be difficult to do." Prof. Dumbledore said but then saw the boy nod and felt relieved. "Is there anything we need to know about her?" He asked gently to be sure they covered all of their bases since another muggle will be living here.

"Aunt Marge might be here for awhile-until her leg is fully healed anyways. She does not know anything about our world, and the Dursleys' do not want her to find out about anything. They believe she won't take it very well. She is Uncle Vernon's sister so not related to me by any means, and as for Ripper." Harry stopped and pointed to the glass sliding door that led to the back yard where they saw the dog. They then turned to him and you could tell he was trying to say something but took a second to figure out how, "He is worse than Mrs. Norris and has a temper worse than Fluffy it's best to just stay away from him. Oh and don't do anything to him, the Dursleys' love that dog so if you do anything to him it will only create more trouble-and believe me he isn't worth it." Harry said standing up, "We better get ready they will be back here soon, they informed me they were going to go grocery shopping so they will return within a couple of hours. Oh and you guys better get your showers out of the way, The Dursleys like taking up all the hot water, especially Marge and Ripper."

Fred and George frowned but nodded.

For Harry they would do anything-especially since he was technically the Third Owner, and of course, The Beneficiary of their shop, and that meant **_anything_**. They exchanged grins as they thought of how to bring out the decor of the Dursleys' household with certain items.

Harry went up and took his shower first as the others grabbed their things; and after he did his nightly routine, he returned to check on Draco and them.

"We're doing great! They have taught me how to play Rummy. I even beat them once!" Draco said happily.

Harry laughed.

The other two already took their showers before they ate dinner at the Room and so were already prepared for the night, so Harry knew they were going to continue to play for awhile until they had to leave. He smiled as he heard Draco lose again.

"I can't believe this! This is the twelfth time you beat me!" Draco exclaimed as they laughed.

Harry laughed again as he sat down and joined them for a game.

In the morning after Uncle Vernon and Petunia left to pick up Marge and after everyone had an enjoyable breakfast, Prof. Dumbledore made a new room after returning Marge's to its original state. He also made two more individual bathrooms, so everyone was able to get their showers done but large enough so they could dress in there as well. The Order members immediately moved their things and were all set to welcome the new Dursley, except for Prof. Snape who whispered to Prof. Dumbledore that he was being called by the Dark Lord, and left.

Even though the dog may not have been nice, the Order Members wondered if this Marge might be nicer than Vernon, Dudley, and Aunt Petunia. When Tonks mentioned this however, Ron gave a puzzled expression.

"Maybe but I thought this Aunt was the one Harry blew up." Ron

"He made her explode?" Molly exclaimed with complete surprise.

"No, blew up as in making her so wide that she floated." Hermione explained as the bell rang and they saw Harry come downstairs. However instead of answering the door right away they saw Harry looking like he braced himself, and only then opened the door.

"IT'S ABOUT RUDDY TIME!" Marge bellowed as she came in, she looked like she gained another hundred stones since he had last seen her. The wheelchair seemed to agree since the seat was close to dragging her bottom on the floor, and was so wide the chair looked like the arms and back would break at any second. "So! You are still here burdening everyone with your useless, good-for-nothing presence; should have died in that ruddy car crash if you had any lick of sense in you." Marge stopped when she noticed the others. "My Vernon you certainly did go all out for my welcoming back party didn't you?"

"Yes these are our new neighbors and we figured what better way for them to meet you then by being here? Oh they are very nice! In fact _they said_ that they are willing to stay here and _help you with whatever you may need_, and that it was _the least_ they could do _since we welcomed them in to our humble home_." Petunia said this in a very sweet manner, Marge immediately motioned for her to bend down and kissed her on the cheek and patted her shoulders.

Harry stood separated and shell-shocked that he almost looked like a cardboard cut-out of him.

The Order Members glared at Petunia but then wondered if they were actually supposed to play along. Soon they thought it was a joke until Marge snapped her fingers and said, "Boy! Get this luggage to my room!"

Harry had already come out of his stupor and was already in the process of bending down and picking up luggage. He took it to her room without question.

The shocked Order Members gaped at each other-especially since each of them only knew far too well the boy's temper and argumentative streak that were each several inches thick, and ran along next to his rebellious one.

"Yes, Ms. Dursley we will of course help out to the best of our abilities', _**when it is possible**_, around our work schedule and meetings." Prof. Dumbledore said in a polite tone.

"Petunia you are absolutely wonderful!" Marge said as if she never heard Prof. Dumbledore. "You there," She shouted looking at Prof. McGonagall and snapped her fingers "Bring me my tea!"

Prof. McGonagall narrowed her eyes and looked at Marge regarding her sternly and with extreme disapproval and offensiveness, "I would but unfortunately I have a former appointment to keep." She then went to walk out but Dudley stood in her way.

"Get her, her tea, NOW!" Dudley said with his Smelting Stick that he smacked in his hand threateningly. Prof. McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the boy who was just saved from being turned in to a tea cozy by Harry's voice.

"I'll get it. See you Professor." Harry said having just walked in to the room and went to the counter and started to make it. He had noticed she had been on the way out, and so had not realized the full situation he had walked in on.

Prof. McGonagall looked at him but then walked out the door and apparated away at the end of the driveway. As soon as she was out she began thinking of what to get Harry since his birthday was coming up within a week's time.

She landed in front of the Hogwarts' gates and looked up at the crescent moon, she hoped tomorrow would be an even better day for all of them, especially for Harry.

'Preferably one without the Dursleys'.' She thought as she apparated to her chambers.

Everyone went to bed, but not after quietly whispering to each other about Harry being forced to work like a house-elf and Marge's annoying habit of snapping her fingers. Her habit was immediately reminding everyone of Umbridge clearing her throat. Harry however was not allowing her to order the others' about, but in doing so he was voluntarily serving the Dursleys' even more. The Dursleys' in return were only getting greedier and greedier by the minute.

Hermione had enough. As soon as she woke to her alarm she quickly dressed and went to the kitchen. She knew she was the first since no one else was around. She grabbed a glass of orange juice and waited for Harry.

However at six o'clock, everyone was in the kitchen and Hermione was wondering if she had missed him. She moodily stabbed at her eggs with her fork that Mrs. Weasley had made for her, but when she went to eat them she dropped her fork and her eyes widened.

Prof. Dumbledore stopped talking with Minerva, and turned to the door having sensed his prodigy.

There coming down the steps was the most handsome and gorgeous man Hermione had ever laid eyes on.

His sun-kissed raven hair was damp with tiny water droplets, his suit was black and pressed and he wore a dark blue shirt with a black tie. His dress shoes were neatly polished and he was carrying a black suitcase. Coming in to the room he was putting on his watch on his left hand with his suitcase in the other. Hermione couldn't help but stare at his broad square shoulders and broad chest that was unbelievably muscular, that was on top of a small waist, that were well balanced with long legs. The man looked very close to being five foot seven.

Hermione then caught site of a gorgeous pair of emerald eyes; they were so deep that she was easily feeling absorbed by them. As she felt this sensation, she noticed that they were _**not**_ behind a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"Good Morning." Harry said as he adjusted his watch and then grabbed a piece of toast.

"Harry! Um, what's the occasion?" Hermione asked finally realizing who the _man_ is, as she spoke to him. He stood behind her grabbing a mug and pouring some orange juice inside it and then capped it. 'Wow he's tall.' Hermione thought realizing the difference between her and him.

"I work today." Harry said as he looked at the clock.

"What?" Hermione asked and saw Harry run his right hand in to his hair took a deep breath and let it out.

"Well you see I-" Harry began but then suddenly it was obvious to everyone that he had sensed something, because he tilted his head, and wrung around and grabbed something invisible.

"Gotcha!" He said.

They then heard giggling as Harry lifted his invisibility cloak.

There stood the most beautiful girl they had ever seen facing them, with Harry holding her around the shoulders. She had sun-kissed raven hair that fell down in waves to her waist, and had Harry's emerald green eyes. Her milky-white skin had the healthy tinge of pink. She wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans that fit her very well as did her white and black sneakers. On her back she carried a small jean backpack and a sweater in her arms.

"You found me Daddy!" She said as she lunged forward and hugged Harry.

"Of course I did." Harry said in a light tone as he twirled her around making her giggle some more.

"Harry?" Hermione inquired.

"Hm, oh right. Princess this is…" And Harry went on with the introductions, "and this is my daughter Lily."

"Pleasure." She said as she looked around then looked up at Harry, "Daddy can I have the cloak back please."

"Not right now Princess, Daddy needs to give this to Hermione so we can go." Harry said giving it to her.

"Oh, we are leaving now?" Lily said this and looked up uncertainly at the cloak Hermione had.

"Well just as soon as he is ready to go." Harry said looking at his watch.

Suddenly a crinkling sound was heard as Hermione adjust the cloak in her hands, and that was when she pulled out a blank sheet of parchment- a very recognizable piece of parchment.

Lily tried to look innocent, but you could tell she wasn't.

"She has been at Hogwarts hasn't she-and with this map?" Hermione said in her knowledgeable manner that she used when she got an idea, before Harry could respond his daughter did.

"What map?" Harmony asked giving Harry his own happy goofy grin-the kind that Harry tries to hide his own mischievous antics with

"What map indeed" Harry said raising an eyebrow and eyed his daughter who was trying hard not to laugh.

He felt on the edge of laughing too, until he looked up, and saw the looks he was being given.

Prof. Dumbledore was in shock for he had no idea how he could not have sense the child's presence this entire time.

Prof. McGonagall looked like she had a million questions and could not decide which one to ask.

Mrs. Weasley looked between forlorn, angry, and in disbelief.

Mr. Weasley was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, and the kids were obviously in just plain shock.

"Harry, is she really your daughter?" Hermione asked the question that was on her mind but as she looked at the two she could very easily see the resemblance. She saw him help his daughter button her sweater, and answered.

"Yep, can't you tell?" Harry said looking at the bundle she had in her arms as Prof. Dumbledore walked over and eyed the child.

"Alright, I'm set to go."

Ron gasped, as did Molly. The rest took out their wands.

Prof. Dumbledore looked relieved and Prof. McGonagall was just bewildered.

Draco was startled to see everyone and so remained where he was. His silver blonde hair was still slicked back and he wore a white dress shirt and black pants with dress shoes.

"You have everything?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. Lily walked up to Draco who picked her up.

"Alright then, let's go." Harry said as he was about to go out the door.

"Harry wait a moment, why is Draco here?" Hermione asked.

"I took him in; oh and please don't tell the Dursleys' she is here. It will make them furious." Harry said and then he shut the door and locked it.

Hermione was left looking at the door.

"He has a daughter?" She heard Molly shriek and soon pandemonium erupted as everyone questioned if anyone knew and then began wondering when the child was born, and how on Earth _they_ didn't know. As well as how a _Malfoy_ could be here and how and why they did not know.

Hermione walked up to Harry's room and opened it; she put away the cloak and map, in his trunk and then sat on his bed. Her mind was for once numb. She turned and saw the picture of James and Lily dancing in the snow, and grabbed it, then curled up on his bed.

The shock she was holding back then came at her in full force. She lied there in a kind of stupor for awhile before her tired mind allowed her to sleep. As she drifted off silent tears fell and made their way down on to his pillow.

Unknown to her, Lily had looked back and saw her through the bedroom window. As she did, she used her right hand to cover the locket that hung from a golden chain around her neck, as she walked beside her father. who held her left hand as he was speaking to her new brother Draco about muggle transportation.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

**Ouroboros's Uknown Abyss chapter 4**

Prof. Snape had just finished coming from a Death Eater meeting only to see Mr. Potter Draco, and a little girl walking from Number 4, Privet Drive. He reinforced his disillusionment charm, and followed.

He suddenly stopped, having noticed the little girl immediately turning her head and seemingly look right at him. He wondered immediately whether or not this was something to worry about, but then saw her turn her head and realized it was outrageous.

She _was_ just a child after all.

Draco smiled as he saw Lily walking and chuckled. He was actually really happy and relieved. Living with Harry so far has definitely become one of his best decisions ever-actually the best. Harry so far had been kind, a great listener, a great counselor and even more so an excellent second father and friend. Draco looked at him, and smiled as he continued to walk beside him turning his gaze as he saw a Muggle car pass and turn in to a drive way.

Harry walked with his daughter and adopted son towards the bus stop to go to the Primary School that gave him his job. He was a substitute English teacher, since the original teacher was away on Maternity leave. He couldn't believe his luck but was happy to have the job-especially since he needed to provide for them, and although it was temporary it still gave him enough experience to be qualified for a full position.

So in the meantime, even though he currently will be looking for a position not to long from now, this one would at least cover them for the summer until he could land on his feet again.

'You could always ask Professor Dumbledore….' A voice in his mind whispered, but he shook his head. 'No, he has enough on his hands and the magical world is far too dangerous right now.'' He thought feeling the fear that one of his children could be captured by the Dark Lord seized him. He then switched his thoughts to something lighter to think about, but unfortunately the only thing it did bring up was his finances.

His mind brought up an image of his vault. He shook his head lightly; he did not want to touch his money in Gringotts for numerous reasons. One of those being that he did want to insure in a good home.

An image of Hogwarts at night with the moonlight reflecting in the lake suddenly popped in to Harry's mind, but he shook his head lightly again. 'That is just a dream and nothing more.' He thought as he sighed and eyed the houses they passed.

The home that he was looking for was definitely not in Surrey and no way in any form in Privet Drive. He wanted to be far away from the Dursleys'; but unfortunately the homes he had been looking at that happen to be in the locations he was considering, were just far too small and inconvenient for his family.

"So how are we going to get there?" Draco asked as Harry heard his daughter chuckle and look backwards. Harry wondered why she was laughing but having heard Draco's question decided to answer. After all, this was his daughter's first walk around the neighborhood, so her being amused by something Muggle wasn't too outrageous.

"We are going to take a Muggle bus and since we left when we did barely anyone will be on it, which is really good because it can get very crowded." Harry said as they walked.

"Is this school larger than ours?" Draco asked curiously.

"No it is actually much smaller and of course Muggle so no moving pictures or doors." Harry said and began filling Draco in since he knew that Draco needed to know what to expect and how to react to things, especially since he was a pureblood.

That took the entire walk and wait for the bus and soon his daughter was choosing the seats on the right as he paid. He then gave her his mug. He knew Dobby had fed her and Draco since that was on the schedule he gave Dobby to follow.

Since he answered all of Draco's questions, Draco decided to sleep for a bit so Harry turned to talk to his daughter, who was giggling for no reason and shaking her head.

"So did you enjoy the new books I got you?" Harry asked his daughter.

"Yes it was awesome! I loved them! The books were great!" She said as she took one of the recent books out of her bag.

Prof. Snape raised an eyebrow. He was surprised that Harry's daughter was _that_ interested in books, considering he had never seen her father with a book- unless he was forced to open one in a classroom.

Harry laughed, "You already finished them?"

"Yes, I read them all yesterday!" She said as she swung her feet back and forth.

"I was hoping they would at least last you until Thursday." Harry said but then chuckled, "I guess I will just have to get you more."

"Can you get me more Fantasy ones that involve murder mysteries? Those are the best! I love trying to figure them out before I get to the end!" She said as she turned and put her hands on Harry's left one. "Ple~ase?"

"Sure." He said and then hugged her, "Besides, I had a feeling you would love that genre." He then woke Draco up who grabbed his hot mug and his small book-bag and moved so Harry and Lily could get out.

"Really? How come?" Lily asked as Harry made sure they had everything.

"You get it from me." Harry said and then grabbed her hand and walked with her off the bus. Prof. Snape made a mental note of that, since he knew Prof. Dumbledore would be asking in the near future.

They then walked to the school and took the left staircase to the Staff Office where Harry clocked in. He then grabbed two cold sodas from the refrigerator and told Draco and Lily to grab two for each of them, and then they walked out and up a spiral staircase, where they entered his classroom.

Draco went to the desk and looked like he was going to do Hogwarts homework that he had yet to finish since he took out his quill. The books were covered in muggle book covers to hide what they really were to prying eyes. Prof. Snape still had no idea why he was here, but he looked comfortable so it was obvious him being here was willingly.

'That still does not mean that it is really Draco. Since Lucius was in the area, it could be he that is occupying Draco's façade to lure Potter to the Dark Lord. Yes, that would make sense especially if the little girl was another Death Eater to lower Potter's guard by taking on a little girl's appearance.' Prof. Snape thought as looked around to see if he could catch any other Death Eaters in hiding, readying a trap for the Boy.

He frowned, "Yet there is nothing." He murmured as he walked the grounds, which were safe, and were even more since he had been putting up wards to insure that very fact.

'Still what if she is really Potter's daughter as it happens to appear?' Prof. Snape thought.

Yes, he had figured it out, but he couldn't help but wonder about this entire issue. The girl looked no more than six-years-old; and if she was, then that would mean she would have been born when Potter was ten! That could not be, and Potter was still shy with girls up until he was 14, considering the trouble he had getting a date for the Yule Ball. Prof. Snape narrowed his eyes, so that would mean Potter would have to sleep with the mother sometime last year, meaning that she would have just been born. Everything didn't add up, unless Potter had gotten ingredients during his fifth year from his storage cabinet to make an Age Potion. That could be, but Prof. Snape knew that even he did not have enough of those ingredients to maintain the child's age for a long period time, and definitely not permanently. He also would have caught on to the missing ingredients right away. Still if Potter did manage to get those ingredients, to use it on a child so young would endanger the child's life and growth, not to mention mentality.

Prof. Snape knew Potter could do ridiculous and outrageous things, but what he would never do was deliberately kill a child. 'The Dark Lord would, but not Potter. Besides, although the child did not always think things through, he is not one to harm a child by any means.' He thought as he waved his wand finishing an incantation.

Prof. Snape knowing he was done warding the school, turned to the staircase and went up to the classroom Potter was in. He eyed that Harry was helping the young girl adjust her wrist around a wand that she was currently using, he recognized it as Harry's.

'No, he would never risk the child. He would however; try to adjust the potion first and only after insuring the side effects would not harm the child, then give her the potion. However, in order to test the results he would need another infant; one that definitely was not an animal since that potion would need to be as accurate as possible. Still where would he get one and would he be capable of doing such an experiment? No, again he would not risk a child.' Prof. Snape continued to watch from outside the door.

Harry couldn't believe she was already studying his third year textbooks! Still he was teaching her so he wasn't too surprised, even when she showed him each spell that he had taught her perfectly. He then began showing her other spells and watched her do them, and helped her as he did with the D.A. Of course they did not actually use magic, just the wand movements.

Very soon, Harry heard the chiming of the school bells. "Alright Lily that's enough, now go ahead and read these chapters…" He said bringing out a bunch of paper, several pencils and pens, and multiple books that had book covers.

Draco immediately began to help her with the work while happily talking to her about this and that.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched them.

Draco caught this and grinned, then turned and answered another of Lily's questions, as Harry went to the door and started greeting the children as they came in.

"Good morning." He said and then began going through the roll call of fourth graders and then told them to do the bell work on the board.

Prof. Snape walked in after once again strengthening the disillusionment charm on his body. He was surprised at how well the children were reacting to Harry, since he was so young to be a teacher. He then heard a giggle and turned to look at Lily who shook her head while looking at her paper. Suddenly curious he decided to use this time to inspect her closer.

'The boy taking in a child was not very far-fetched,' but Prof. Snape thought, 'this child could be part of a trap. Yes she still could be any death eater in disguise which means the Dark Lord ordered them to be here, and if he made the enchantments to insure they are undetected, yes, that would explain why I cannot sense her.' His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her giggle. He immediately then felt self-conscious and walked even quicker over to the boy's desk where she and Draco were sitting.

He immediately cast a Healer's scan.

There were no potions or any signs indicating she had ingested any potions in her system. All signs pointed to a perfect, healthy child. He then did a History Scan, and saw she was completely clean.

Suddenly the girl giggled again and when he looked down was cut off guard to see the child's bright emerald eyes looking directly at him and classroom light igniting the red in her raven hair locks. 'She couldn't be!' He thought as suddenly another girl took her place, one with sun-kissed red hair and emerald eyes.

He then turned to Draco and did the same thing, and sure enough he was completely clean as well. Prof. Snape had thought that Draco might be suffering from being under Imperious or a Potion, as well, but to find out that Draco Malfoy was here of his own accord was a relief-albeit a small one, but very bizarre.

For what cause would Draco Malfoy find so dire to turn and find Harry Potter's summer whereabouts?

'Perhaps Draco came to Potter willingly for aide? Yet, I was quite positive Lucius had not told his son Potter's exact location due to the Dark Lord's orders. The Dark Lord had directly ordered it as well since he did not want The Order Members at the Ministry to be aware that He knew and for Prof. Dumbledore to find that out through Draco and the other Death Eater children when they were at the school.' Prof. Snape frowned then narrowed his eyes, 'No matter. I will still find out what is going on.' He then sat down on an empty classroom desk, 'In the meantime, I might as well keep myself entertained. This surely will be amusing.' He thought as the Boy gathered the bell work and began to teach.

What Harry, Draco, Lily, and Snape both didn't know was that they were having a much better day than their friends, the Order Members, and soon the Headmaster.

"You!" and the snap of fingers could be heard, "Bring me the remote! Oh and you!" and the snap of fingers was heard again, "Make me some chicken parmesan, extra-fry the chicken." Marge took up the entire sofa and refused to get out of it unless it was to use the loo.

Ron gritted his teeth as he brought the remote over to Marge, as Ginny looked at Marge with a blank look.

"Extra-what?" Ginny asked.

"ARE YOU DEAF OR JUST PLAIN STUPID? I SAID TO COOK ME SOME CHICKEN PARMESAN AND EXTRA-FRY THE DAMN CHICKEN!" Ginny's ears ached, but nothing compared to Marge hitting her in the shin with her crutches.

"That was uncalled for!" Ron shouted as Fred and George came in to the room.

She ignored their shouts and instead gave more orders.

"YOU! (snap of fingers) THE ONE ON THE LEFT! GET ME THAT BOX OF CHOCOLATES! YOU (snap of the fingers) ON THE RIGHT GET ME MORE BRANDY!" Aunt Marge bellowed at Fred and George who immediately shared a look to each other. They of course took a breath and did what they were told, while plotting their revenge. Then as soon as Fred filled her glass, they joined the other kids' in Harry's room-the farthest one away from Marge, and started to complain to each other in a low voice.

"How the hell does Harry put up with this?" Ginny seethed as she rubbed her shin, I can't decide which one is worse! They are all awful!"

"I would rather eat slugs than hear her snap her fingers one more bloody time!" Ron

"We could knock her out." Fred suggested.

"Slip something in with her medications that she takes later." George finished the thought.

And Ginny who usually did not go along with the gags, did not say anything as she noticed her shin turning purple and began to throb even more. This reminded her to ask her mother for some healing balm, but then she wondered if her mother would do the deed herself when she showed her why she needed it and which Muggle did it.

She couldn't help but smile and the Twins somehow picking up her thoughts smiled,

"Want us to make it worse?" Fred Said.

"This way Mom can take the blame and not us." George said.

Fred smiled, "Hey we can give her _those_ in place of her pills every hour."

George, "Yeah we can give them to Mom and have her do the deed!"

Fred said, "Yeah! Those can pass as ASS-PER-MINE! You know those that muggles take for their headaches, the one on that muggle Tell-lies-thingy commercialized."

George nodded, "Yeah what was it? "Women take it for every day relief?" "

Ron, "So that's not an excuse?"

"Too early to tell the results haven't come back yet." George said.

They continued to talk, since Marge was taking her nap, and so could continue to do so until they heard the door open. Thinking it was Harry they had ran down the stairs only to hear the Dursleys' were going out for dinner and that THEY were not invited.

The kids' were shaking and seething with anger soon after, not because they were not _allowed_ to go, but because of _how_ they were told.

"_WE_ have plans to go out to an _exclusive _Club for dinner given to us by _our_ Minister! Yes, _WE_, meaning us and not _your lot._ All of you will _not:_ eat our food, watch our TV, listen to our radio, or touch any of our belongings!" Vernon said as he then smiled, obviously feeling powerful. "We _will know_ if _you_ do and since _you_ need _our_ home to help Marge and Dudley, you have to _obey_ our rules."

Then without saying good bye they left.

"I hope they choke on the chicken!" Fred said.

"_Just_ the chicken?" George asked then smiled devilishly, "We can do better than that."

Barely ten minutes later, Prof. Dumbledore returned from making his rounds with Lupin and Tonks, only to have the kids immediately let loose on their elders about everything! Once the elders thought they were through they started up again! This went on for close to an hour when Prof. Dumbledore, feeling a headache coming on immediately sent word to Hogwarts for immediate aide.

Prof. McGonagall had stayed at Hogwarts until Prof. Dumbledore summoned her to bring two cases of Prof. Snape's calming drafts, four cases of Butterbeer from Hogsmeade, and two gallons of Pain Reducers.

Prof. McGonagall walked in only to be "helped" by the children. Who immediately asked for her load, enlarged the items, and immediately got what they needed while still venting and ranting. Hermione got a glass and poured pain reducer for her headache. Ginny grabbed a taller glass and poured a pain reducer for her shin. Fred and George grabbed glasses and poured them all their doses of claming draft like it was a Fire Whiskey.

"That rotten woman needs to go!" Hermione as she slammed her glass down. Although she had slept for awhile in Harry's bed, she did eventually come down and had then been ordered to comb her hair, take off her jacket, wear a slightly bigger size pants, and stop walking around like she owned the place! Hermione gritted her teeth as she then remembered being ordered to clean the TV screen so Marge could see her shows.

"She needs a good kick! That slug hasn't moved a single inch, just making us do all the work!" Ron complained as he took another drink of his calming draft. He had been told he needed a groomer to fix him up, as well as obedience school training, and a doctor's appointment so that they could fix his hearing! On top of everything Marge said he, especially, needed to be "trained" since his parents had taught him no manners!

"HOW THE RUDDY HELL DOES HARRY PUT UP WITH THIS SH-" Ron suddenly bellowed only to be hit in the back of the head with Hermione's cup.

The medicine had yet to take effect on her headache just yet, "Shush Ron!" Hermione said while feeling a painful throb hit her.

And so on it went, until they ranted long enough to which they just stopped talking.

Which was ironically just in time since Snape's charm came undone as soon as he stepped through the door. Right after him, about two minutes, Lily, Draco, and Harry came in.

"Alright, alright, I will get you Macbeth! Just stop repeating that rhyme already!" Harry said as he came in with his daughter trailing after him beside Draco.

They could hear: "fire burn and cauldron bubble…" the same version that Harry, Hermione, and Ron heard in their third year.

"Harry!" Hermione as she ran up to him relieved that he was back and hugged him, immediately she started feeling better. Everyone else saw Lily smiling up at them.

Hermione nodded to Draco and then saw her and knelt down to speak with her, "Did you enjoy going to work with your Daddy?"

"I certainly did! You should have seen him! The kids paid attention to him all the way through the end of the day! No one wanted to leave!" Lily said and Hermione blinked.

"It's true, Granger. Potter did an excellent job. The kids really did enjoy listening to him and everything." Malfoy reported.

"Kids?" Hermione asked and then she understood. "You are a teacher? You who gave me so much trouble because I wanted you to teach us Defense!" She said in a light matter-of-a-fact voice that was mostly disbelief, and with no hint of anger, sarcasm, or argument.

"Let's get ready for dinner Lily." Draco said as he led the way up the stairs with their things. She followed racing him up the stairs.

"No running!" Harry said after them, "I swear they are so reckless at times…" He said as he watched them for an extra second to make sure no one fell on the way to the stairs.

"I bet I can beat you to the top!" Draco said as they got to the stairs.

"Nuh-uh!" Lily said then shouted "Hey!" as Draco cheated and started up the stairs before her forgetting to even count to begin the race he implied they were going to have.

Harry chuckled and then turn to Hermione.

"This is different. I teach at a muggle primary school for them," Harry said in a calm voice to Hermione, "and I am not teaching Defense, but English, something that I _am_ qualified to teach." Harry said this as he opened his suitcase and showed Hermione that he was indeed properly trained to teach by showing her three diplomas, one was from a public college and the other two from the local University that also held the proper papers that stated he was a qualified teacher.

"How and when did you get this?" Hermione asked him.

"I received my last diploma just this spring, but I have been doing online classes since two summers ago. I got financial aid and worked on campus as a tutor. Then when I went to Hogwarts I got all the assignments beforehand then mailed them in to my professors. That is how I could keep everything up even though I was in an accelerated program, and never fell behind even though I was taking twice as many classes than a full-time student since I was actually going to school at two different schools at the same time." Harry said as he put his suitcase down and started preparing dinner.

"You worked too?" Ron in disbelief but then Harry shrugged.

"Well yeah I had always planned on moving out of the Dursleys since well let's just say a long time ago. I have been working as a tutor every summer to earn extra cash, but last summer it was absolutely necessary since I had just found out I was a father, so of course I had to start working at a steady job. It was alright though, it worked out. I now have enough experience to get a regular teaching position. I'm just glad I did get this job, although my degree is towards secondary, this substituting job is still great since it is a good-paying job. Of course I have to thank the Headmaster since he came to me and was the one who offered me the position." Harry said

"Harry." He turned to Hermione who smiled at him, "Congratulations and I'm sorry it's just all of this is a shock. You never told us."

"Well these past few years a lot has happened. I'm sorry but with the Dementors' attack last summer and the hearing, well it slipped my mind." Harry told her and saw her frown and then nod. "How did it go today with Marge?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I now understood why you blew her up."

"That appalling, really?" Asked Harry, as he gathered his materials, and turned around only to see his friends already gathered around the counter. Immediately they started telling him everything that happened, but also putting in a few creative descriptions of what they thought of his Aunt.

"I'm surprise that is all she had you do; still she is in pain so perhaps that has to do with her being so pleasant." Harry said surprising his friends, who did not know that he was actually thinking about all the grading he had to do, "Trust me, she is much more fastidious than this."

"Fastidious?" Ron asked.

"Difficult, demanding, and hard to please." Harry explained in what he did not know was his teaching voice and manner.

"Oh she is that alright." Ron agreed as he continued to whine to Harry.

Hermione glanced down at his suitcase and told Harry she would put it in his room for him. She nodded at his thanks and went up the stairs, only to see Lily reading on his bed.

"Oh, may I come in?" Hermione said respectfully to Harry's daughter who looked up. She still found it odd that this little girl was Harry's daughter, who made her suddenly uncomfortable about going in to Harry's room all of a sudden.

"Oh yes please do!" Lily said as she saw Hermione put her Dad's suitcase down.

Hermione saw that she had taken her shower like she had been told, and was now sitting with wet hair in a blue shirt and black jeans with white socks. Suddenly remembering that this child was Harry's made her have the desire to at least be friendly, and be friends with the child.

However when those Emerald Eyes turned to Hermione she couldn't help but for some reason sense something, but before she could make out what it was she became distracted when the child spoke.

"What is he like, you know at school?" Lily asked and saw Hermione look at her and chuckled, as she got the towel from where Lily had dumped it at the end of the bed, and motioned for her to turn around and began to dry her hair. It was then that she noticed the red in her hair and realized it was indeed the exact same shade as Harry's. She had noticed long ago in first year that his hair was not jet black like everyone thought but a sun-kissed raven.

She then noticed her hands were shaking and tried to calm her nerves before she spoke. While trying to think of a good reason as to why she felt so uncomfortable around the child, who immediately turned to look at her. Hermione smiled and replied in a calm voice that surprised her by sounding natural:

"He is brilliant at Defense and Quidditch. He loves walking around the grounds, especially at night. He is an average student when it comes to homework, but he is an extraordinary person, who has accomplished much more than anyone should deal with in a lifetime." Hermione said as she sat down beside Lily. "Lily is a very pretty name, did your Mom give it to you?"

"My Dad actually, is it time for dinner?" Lily asked and Hermione nodded.

Lily went to jump off the bed, "Hang on. Let me put your hair in a braid then we will go down."

Hermione did this and immediately noticed a chain around the child's throat.

Feeling the child was eager to leave to eat; she quickly finished and told the child to turn around. She then played with the child's bangs but mentally cursed when she noticed that whatever was on the chain was under the child's shirt.

"There you go!" She said and smiled as the child nodded then took off. She then allowed herself to frown.

'Is it what is around her neck making me uncomfortable or her?' She asked herself but then realized Harry would know if she had picked up a dark item, and shook her head. 'I'm being silly. He is so protective over her that he would not be blind if she did find something dark. Besides the wards insure the safety of him and his relatives, so much so that dark wizards can't even step on to the pavements without being destroyed, even if poly-juiced. Maybe I am just not used to the child. That could be, I am an only child and I did just have my first conversation with her…' Hermione nodded finding that a logical answer, and then went to join the others.

But as she left Harry's room, she saw the other kids and Lily watching from the banister. Fred and George were holding out extendable ears and motioned for her to come and join them and to listen in. The adults were talking to Harry at the table. Harry was once again giving them his android-mask that gave no expression away.

"Mr. Potter did you not read your student handbook? Working is against school rules!" Prof. McGonagall said in a stern manner.

"I didn't know, I never received a student handbook. Still that does explain why Fred, George, and Ron never worked." Harry said in a 'wondering' tone.

"I cannot believe you are already a father, and at such a young age! Who is the mother?" Molly asked in a demanding tone and looked around as if she expected to see her, but was really hoping none of her kids were listening in.

Harry looked at Molly and said in a tone that held finality to it, "I don't want to talk about her."

Hermione picked up on Harry's tone and found it odd while ignoring the flip-flopping of her stomach and the harsh beating of her heart. 'I haven't thought of who her mother could be.' She thought as she glanced sideways and saw the little girl holding her extendable ear while hiding behind the banister like the rest of them.

Even though the adults and Harry were in the kitchen and they were on top of the stairs, they still did not want to be seen if anyone came out of the kitchen and looked up. So they were crouched down or sitting remaining hidden by view behind the banister rail.

"Alright, then can you tell us why you kept your daughter a secret?" Lupin asked gently.

"I believe that's quite obvious." Harry said with his arms crossed.

Hermione agreed that it was, but still wanted to hear his answer.

"Explain anyway Mr. Potter." Prof. McGonagall said.

"I did not want the Wizarding World to know about her, because it would be extremely easy for the Dark Lord and his followers to find out about her. I also did not want reporters to be interfering with her life, and besides she is too young to deal with any of _this_. Draco I know is already mostly used to all the chaos, but she is not." Harry said this, while unknowingly lightly brushing his fingertips against the scar that gave Wormtail the blood to revive the Dark Lord.

Prof. Dumbledore who had been silent all this time, carefully voiced his question in a calm voice, "Let us put Draco aside for the moment and focus on Lily. I take it the Dursleys know about her?"

"Yes sir, but not by my choice, that night they were preoccupied with Dudley, and so were still awake when we came home." Harry

"That night?" Lupin questioned.

"The first night I brought her here." Harry said with a small smile. "It was the night I found out I was a father."

Hermione could hear happiness within his tone and saw Lily smile.

"How is it that you are keeping her away from them and us this entire time?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Hermione listened in eagerly, wanting to know that as well.

"Well until today, I had Dobby taking care of her at Hogwarts. She mostly stayed with me from 8am to 3pm here and then when the Dursleys came home, went with Dobby to the Room of Requirement. Since she is at the age where she loves to learn, I have him helping her with her studies and gave him a daily schedule to follow what I covered with her, and what to review. Then he would play with her for an hour then helped her get ready for bed and then bring her back here, so I could read her a book until she fell asleep. However since all of you were going to be here, I was for a short time, having Dobby watch over her full-time. I didn't want her to feel the pressure of being found out and caught by the Dark Lord, or anything like that. Still keeping her away from you guys also didn't seem right but I also just got permission to bring her to work with me, and since that will give me more time with my daughter, I figured it would be okay for her to be here for the time being, well until the Dursleys' return that is. When they do, I'm considering having Dobby take her back to Hogwarts. I do not want them near her, no matter the reason." Harry stopped and took a sip of his tea.

Hermione frowned at the use of Dobby, but knowing Dobby knew he must be happy serving Harry, and would protect Lily extremely well.

Prof. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Harry's last statement, but then smiled, "So she has already been to Hogwarts."

"-and started learning studies…what kind? Muggle or Magical?" Prof. McGonagall interested.

"I'm responsible for teaching her magical, especially since she will soon be starting primary school. We wanted her to learn control so she wouldn't lose it during a regular muggle school day. Her mom was in charge and already taught her what she needed to know about the Muggle Studies." Harry said refilling his glass.

"She's ahead then." Lupin said and saw Harry give a rare genuine smile.

Lily glowed, and Hermione felt her uncertainty lessen and felt proud of Harry, while trying to ignore the harsh feeling she felt at the mention of the 'mother' again.

'Who the heck is she anyway?' Hermione wanting to know and decided that she would find out who she was.

"Did Lily like being at Hogwarts?" Prof. Dumbledore asked with interest.

"Well she hasn't been anywhere but the Room of Requirement, but she does love learning about it so I think it is safe to assume she does. She especially loves the room because I have given Dobby permission to change the environment to make sure she does not get bored or claustrophobic. He of course has a list that I have given him to what he could change the room to. I did not want to run the risk of him getting out of hand to please my daughter…" Harry said and then rolled his eyes. "-and yes Professor I do want to enroll her in to Hogwarts."

Prof. Dumbledore chuckled, "Alas I admit being caught."

As he did Prof. Snape came in with Draco, "He is completely clean and the legal documents are indeed legit." He reported as they came in, ignoring the fact that he knew the children were on the banister. No he did not see him but he could feel their eyes at his back watching him.

"Of course they are!" Draco said in an argumentative tone but then one look at Harry made Draco just cross his arms, and just looked down.

Prof. Snape raised an eyebrow at this, but then turned and saw Harry shake his head. He then pushed Draco and motioned with his head for him to follow, and so Draco sat down beside the Potions Master who began to quietly speak to him.

"As for Draco being here, like I said I have adopted him, so naturally he is living with me. He will still be attending Hogwarts in September." Harry said as he looked at Prof. Dumbledore.

"He did what?" Ron in disbelief, but the others quickly shushed him so they could hear more.

"I understand, very well we will make sure to reinforce the wards and security. Even though Lucius and Narcissa may not prove to be a threat, I am quite certain other Death Eaters might be." Prof. Dumbledore said as he looked at his aurors. "Thank you for answering all of our questions Harry." He said with twinkling blue eyes, then nodded to Molly.

"Well then what do all of you say to supper, hm?" Molly said as she stood up.

Harry took out his pen and then leaned his chair back, "All of you can come down now-"

The Professors turned to each other and saw Harry smirk, "-and a _**certain someone **_better not even try to persuade me otherwise, being my daughter I know she eavesdropped."

As he said this, Lily who had been walking in, blushed as she sat down beside her father as the others cursed realizing they had been caught. They walked in and saw him filling out the Hogwarts form that Prof. Dumbledore had magically drawn up, and given him.

"Professor may I have another? I think I may have ruined this one." He asked and Prof. Dumbledore provided it for him. Having told Harry that it was a permanent contract with the school until it became an actual enrollment form on Lily's eleventh birthday, he also had explained that for security purposes, the paper could not just be magically wiped clean. So he had no problem at all drawing up two others just in case Harry messed the second one up, good naturedly.

Mrs. Weasley used her wand to lie the dinner out. The spread had been under a warming charm and so never went cold, but remained as it was as if it was just cooked.

Harry handed the paperss over to Prof. Dumbledore who with a wave of his wand it was teleported to his office. The papers went straight to his desk where a magical quill signed his name and the date, then it was stamped, and then went in to a folder that became titled Lily Jean Snape which was also accompanied by one other, that went in to Prof. McGonagall's office. There it was titled Future Students where a quill was doing the assigned Letters, and being dated and stamped to go out on their assigned dates. Those were then placed in to the proper drawers until it was time for them to go out.

"Harry," Hermione whispered sitting on Harry's left, "she isn't eating her vegetables."

"That's okay, I never did either." Harry whispered back.

"Harry!" She said in a stern voice.

"I'm kidding." He said and then turned to Lily who was pushing aside her raw carrots. He leaned over and whispered something to her, and then saw her make a face and looked at him for a moment, then began eating them.

"What did you say to her?" Hermione whispered.

"Eat your veggies, or I won't buy the Sherlock Holmes Collection." Harry whispered back.

"She already knows about that?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she's in to mysteries, and I have _no_ idea why… " Harry said slyly.

Hermione giggled, and he in turn smiled. For a moment it was quiet for the two of them as they just stared in to each other's eyes, smiling.

Draco grinned as he saw the scene from where he was listening to Fred and George about their latest products. He then turned and asked for an order form from them, and several more for the Slytherin Common Room.

Professor Dumbledore was eyeing Lily, as Prof. Snape was telling him what he had been thinking of her and the use of an aging potion, and his deductions, and scans.

"I can see how you would think that Severus, I too have been pondering her age with wonder. Still I cannot help but see the resemblance between her and Harry." Prof. Dumbledore replied, "-and yet this does seem off especially since she is so intelligent for her age."

"She isn't a death eater using Polyjuice either, for that would have come up in the History Scan." Prof. Snape said as he added another serving of mash potatoes to his plate and added more gravy.

Prof. McGonagall was listening to them and sighed, "I think we should first think about the future. This is going to affect Harry's school year drastically. I mean think about it: he is working! If the board of governors or the Ministry learns of this they would force us to expel him. Also if he can keep his job a secret, this could mean he will choose only to continue working and not return to Hogwarts at all-well until his daughter needs to go to school."

"That is true, but perhaps we can help him." Prof. Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

Before either of the professors could say anything, Lily asked Fred politely to toss her a bread roll, he did and she caught it flawlessly with one hand as though grabbing a snitch right from the air effortlessly, and buttered it.

Prof. McGonagall gasped, "That was marvelous Little One!"

Prof. Snape chuckled and smirked sarcastically, 'She has a fan already. So much for her being against the child and her going to school, that argument is over and done with now. She will be the youngest Team Member yet and McGonagall will make sure of that, and of course she will be sorted in Gryffindor and once again the Quidditch cup for another 7 years will not be in my house. This of course puts my doubts at rest as well for she is clearly a Potter.' His musings were cut off when Harry said:

"A little quicker Princess you almost missed it." Harry said.

"Sorry Daddy." Lily

"Harry!" Hermione said in her chastising way, but then when he turned his eyes to her she suddenly became at a loss for words. For his eyes bore in to hers and suddenly she felt her heart quicken up. Once again, he had taken her breath away.

Unknown to her, Harry too was lost in her eyes.

"Alright a future Seeker!" Ron said laughing as Lily looked at him and glowed.

"That was bloody brilliant." Fred and George in unison.

"Where did you learn that?" Ron asked.

She sneered, "Clearly I was born with it. Did you honestly think that I would learn something so trivial? "She then reached for the jam, ignoring a blushing Ron who was feeling awkward since he was intimidated and just reprimanded by such a young girl.

The same said young girl who was very elegantly placing jam on her roll.

Ron, suddenly recovered by immediately thinking of telling her all about the Chudley Cannons, but just as he started Lily exclaimed, "I cannot wait to start at Hogwarts! I have heard and seen many things from Daddy and Dobby."

"Do not worry child you will soon. These years will fly by before you know it." Prof. Dumbledore said kindly. "You will soon be able to see more than the Room of Requirement."

"But Daddy helped me ride the unicorns on Sunday and on Monday Dobby helped me to see what Hogsmeade looked like! We even danced on the moon! It was so beautiful! Oh and Daddy took me for multiple ride on his favorite thestral and Buckbeak all around the lake, mountains, and hillside of Hogwarts! I even went and patrolled the dark forest with Daddy on Wednesday! We came across a baby unicorn-it was so cute! The Mommy even allowed me to pet it! Friday was also a lot of fun! I caught shooting stars and Daddy caught one too! I also learned how to make them dance with my Dad on Saturday! Oh and I learned how to do backflips and front flips oh even somersaults on a broom and how to miss the lightning bolts when it rained! I have to admit they were extremely difficult to predict but with my Dad's help and practice, I became quite good about it! True he could do it at 500 MPH but I came close! Dobby even said my fastest time was 450!" Lily said and Harry laughed.

"Yeah well it gets trickier with the higher winds and right now you are smaller, but don't worry when you are older you will get quicker." Harry

"HARRY!" Almost everyone in the room. Harry had no idea who was louder Molly or Hermione. McGonagall was thrilled! She couldn't wait to see his daughter in practice.

Minerva quickly turned to her, "We could always start a summer camp! She might even rank as Captain right off the bat!"

"Minerva do not be an antagonizer, there is a reason for the age limit." Prof. Dumbledore said chidingly and sipped his tea. Though his eyes were brightly twinkling and couldn't help but hide a smile.

"This, was _all_, in the Room of Requirement?" Prof. Snape asked with a raised eyebrow and Lily responded first with a Uh-huh in a sing-song manner.

"Mr. Potter, you obviously made a few illegal changes that we must discuss, say 7pm in the evening on September 1st?" Prof. Snape already writing out a detention form, at the same time bringing up a point that Prof. Dumbledore had not thought of:

How did Harry make those changes without his knowing? He was Headmaster, he ought to have known if the child or anyone was residing in the Room and if someone had made changes to it-or anywhere for that matter on Hogwarts ground. Yet Hogwarts had refrained from telling him? Why?

Prof. Dumbledore nodded, he had to find out.

Prof. Snape's comments however were not heard by Harry who was suffering because of the tongue lashing he was on the receiving end of that was a courtesy of Molly and Hermione.

"450 MILES PER HOUR!" Hermione

"ON A BROOM WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Molly

"WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF SHE GOT HURT?" Hermione shouted.

"STRUCK BY LIGHTNING?" Molly

"Don't worry, I kept a few bottles of healing draft on me and the winds were only a 120 miles per hour, she wanted to go 200 but I told her to wait until the rain finished! As for falling, do not worry, the rain made the grass mossy! She wouldn't have gotten that badly hurt, besides I knew she wouldn't fall; she could fly up to 200 and dance on her broom! She was in complete control, and she almost matched me when it came to somersaults and backflips…." Harry said thinking this was a logical defense.

Snape rolled his eyes knowing what was coming from the shock looks on the women's faces, 'Nice try Potter but you just put yourself in to a worse jam, speaking of which where is it? My roll doesn't have enough…' He said smiling as the two women screamed:

"HARRY!"

They had totally drowned out Snape's comments and Prof. Dumbledore understood it to be useless to intervene and talk with Harry, and so decided to ask at a later time his questions regarding the Room.

Minerva had stars in her eyes totally impressed, "Two hundred? She can dance and do backflips? Oh I can't wait to see her in practice? Oh Albus we surely can bring her in five years earlier, I'm sure the governors can allow us ONE exception?"

"Minerva, really we must-" Prof. Dumbledore was cut off by the excited Transfiguration teacher.

"Surely she can be sorted this year with the others, and then we can…" She was interrupted by the Headmaster.

"Minerva, really!" The Headmaster chidingly.

"Bloody hell!" Ron surprised and glad he was not the one they were yelling at.

Fred and George however were busy questioning the Princess.

"How did you miss the lightning? They always get us!" Fred

"How fast were you going?" George

"Did you really do a somersault in mid-air missing the lightning?" Fred

"What broom were you using?" George

"How fast was the wind going?" Fred

"Were you going against it or with it? WE know it makes a difference!" George

"Was it windy, rainy, and lightning?" Fred

"Oh! Did you use your Dad's broom!" George

Fred gasped, "How many did you go through?" Fred

"BOYS!" Molly harshly.

"Ah too be young." Prof. Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"Do not worry, I don't mind answering their questions." Lily

Harry finally turned from Hermione having heard his daughter due to the fact that Hermione finally took a breath and said, "A little later Princess" with a bit of timid-ness in his voice.

Arthur laughed, McGonagall snorted, and Dumbledore smiled, while Snape rubbed his forehead just imagining her being at Hogwarts, with a certain invisibility cloak, wandering the dangerous corridors at night just like her father, 'and now she can dodge lightning like it was second nature…thank Merlin I re-ordered those detention slips. Perhaps if I start now I can have enough by the time she starts school.' Prof. Snape thought as he drank his tea, '-and here I thought I had made enough for this school year for her father. I still cannot believe all of my pre-made slips went to that Toad last year, and she just **HAD** to go and use them all on Potter. She could have just use a duplicating charm like me, I mean there was a reason I leave the date _**blank**_!'

"What is the class you are most looking forward to Lily?" Hermione curiously asked finally tearing her eyes away from Harry's deep emerald, and finally managed to calm down thanks to the calming draft she had taken when Harry turned to speak to his daughter.

"Hmm, well I am interested in charms and defense but I am really intrigued by Potions…" Lily

"Are you serious? Why?" Ron asked wondering how she could actually like the subject.

"Well for starters a potion can do multiple things: an offensive and defensive weapon but also to heal and to fix things. So I mainly like it because it is such a broad and expansive field." Lily said with passion in her voice, "That and Dad makes it fun when he teaches it to me!"

Prof. Snape dropped the piece of bread roll he had been picking up from his plate.

Draco chuckled as he saw his Head-of-House's reaction as he poured himself more tea.

'I must look in to more powerful security wards…' Prof. Snape thought mainly because having a passion for potions and a last name of Potter were good enough reasons to.

"You teach her potions?" Ron gaped.

"I told you, I am in charge of her magical studies. That does include Potions Ron." Harry said then he turned to his daughter.

Lily began to listen to Prof. Dumbledore talking about a project of his, but then very soon her eyes glazed over, like Harry's did during Divination and History of Magic.

Hermione interrupted Prof. Dumbledore by asking him if he could pass her the mash potatoes. This gave Harry the opportunity to tell Lily to go wash up; Draco left the table at the same time to do so too, and so he could have a chance to try to defeat her at Rummy before she had to go to bed. Unlike her, he went straight upstairs.

"Ok." She said and then left the table but instead of leaving right away, she instead went to Snape who looked at her. "I did have a question for you though Professor. While I was brewing my calming draft, I was wondering if it was one hour or two hours before you add the rosemary. You see I do play with Daddy's kit and while I was making it, that part of the book was torn. I used the book too many times…"

"Lily, what did I say?" Harry asked in a light, chiding tone. This made his daughter blush and leave.

"That's advance magic already Mr. Potter!" Prof. McGonagall exclaimed as Dumbledore chuckled.

Prof. Snape blinked multiple times, thinking 'She already knows that? It is now a significant need to seek out more powerful wards…' He thought and then he decided to ask a question.

"Mr. Potter do enlighten me, exactly what do you plan to do come September?" Prof. Snape asked as Molly cleared the table.

Harry turned to them and realized, like everyone, the significance of the question. His friends turned to him with worried eyes, as the Dursleys' entered the house.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter chapter 5**

"BOY! What the ruddy hell is going on!" Vernon shouted as he entered the front door and saw all the wizards and witches sitting at the table, his eyes then narrowed as he saw the Boy was among them.

His eyes never left Harry's as he came marching up. Harry took in a breath and stood facing his uncle.

"Well, since you've asked, we were talking about my school." Harry said in an informative tone but as soon as he mentioned "School", Vernon shouted, "Never mind! Never mind I don't want to hear it! Just get out of Petunia's table-the whole lot of you! We told you not to touch our things!"

Everyone turned to them only to see Harry just roll his eyes.

"But we aren't. You see this is an exact replica that we are using. Not the original. I would explain how we did this but I don't think you would like it or understand it…" Harry said.

Uncle Vernon was about to say something but then gaped like a fish. Then looked as if he was trying hard to think of something to say, but instead just grunted, and walked away.

"Exact replica?" Ron asked but then saw Harry smirk, "Muggle thing. Dobby!"

Dobby suddenly appeared beside Harry but silently. He wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants that looked comfortable and exact fit for him.

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir. What is it that Dobby can do for you, sir?"

Draco entered the room holding Lily; who had her arms wrapped around his neck. They both saw Dobby and greeted him.

"Young Mistress Lily Potter and Sir Draco Malfoy-Potter, it is always a pleasure to see you both again." Dobby happily exclaimed and then turned to Harry.

"Dobby I would like you to take my young Princess back to Hogwarts. The Dursleys' returned earlier than I thought. Make sure she goes about her evening as scheduled." Harry said unaware that he sounded older and like a pure blood wizard when he spoke.

"Yes, Master Harry sir, is there anything else, sir?" Dobby asked going from one foot to the other happily. Everyone could tell he loved serving Harry.

In the meantime, Lily was saying good night to Draco who in her eyes she saw as her older brother.

Draco definitely was attached to his adopted little sister now and also said good night to her with a huge bear-hug.

"No that is it for now, thank you Dobby, Lily." Harry said as she came over, he hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Make sure to be good and I will be over later to read to you at 7 okay?"

"Yes Daddy. Can I pick the book tonight?" She asked.

"You may. Just please do not pick a textbook." Harry said and she laughed and promised not to, then after Harry hugged her one more time and Draco, she went to Dobby who apparated them to Hogwarts.

Draco then said good night to everyone and went to his room, wanting to go to bed early. He was pretty tired from waking up so early the past couple of days.

"-and what is wrong with reading her a textbook?" Hermione asked as he straightened up in his chair.

"She would take it out of my hand and read it non-stop. The end result would be that she would not sleep the entire night, making her completely exhausted and irritable the rest of the following day." Harry said with experience, "Making her act even more like her mother but with my temper, and I am still wondering if that is a good thing or a bad thing…" He said tracing his lips with his right point finger as he contemplated it.

Prof. McGonagall was in the midst of getting some more tea from Albus when they both were taken aback by what Molly started to say:

"Harry dear I don't mean to be rude but perhaps you are too young to take care of her." Molly said as she placed her silverware down.

"Mrs. Weasley, thank you for your concern…." Harry said calmly but suddenly there was a thick tension in the room.

Harry sat back and crossed his arms, his narrowed green eyes that shined metallic as he gazed at her from across the table. Behind him the lights were going off and on, while miscellaneous items were shaking uncontrollably-that included the remaining silverware on the table. Instead of yelling he maintained a controlled normal tone, as he spoke.

"-but remember she is _my_ daughter." Harry said viciously and with the look in his eyes even made Prof. Snape cringe, then stood up, moved his head so his hair was out of his eyes, and walked up to his room. Everyone heard the slamming of his door and several things falling because of it.

"You shouldn't have said any of that Molly." Arthur said as he saw the shock and disbelieving face of his wife.

"Well it is true! He is too young to be a father!" Molly said.

Upstairs Harry saw the dark haired boy and emerald green eyes again. He smiled and knelt down and hugged him, then gave him a chocolate frog and spoke to him. It had been awhile since his last and far too short, visit in Harry's eyes and happily took the time to catch up with him.

Downstairs, everyone was responding to Molly who had been close to ranting about Harry being a father.

"That may be, but he is obviously a good one and you have no right to tell him how to raise Lily at all. Besides have you not thought at all that she brings him happiness? She may be young but she is _his family_ the one that he always wanted." Hermione said and then with great difficulty, struggled to say as her heart squeezed in her chest, "True he may be at odds with his s-significant other, but it is still not our business to intervene with this. Besides you heard what he said, they have an arrangement of sorts and are obviously doing their best to keep Lily as their focal point." Hermione said as she stood up, "It is something we have no business interfering with."

She then went to see Harry and nudged Ron to let him know. He quickly stuffed the rest of his bread roll in his mouth and followed.

"Prof. Dumbledore, surely you think I am right." Molly said as she saw him clean his glasses.

"Actually I agree with Ms. Granger." Molly was indignant, until he continued, "However, I do believe it is in a small matter our business because we have to protect Harry and Lily now from the Death Eaters and Tom, but we still do not and will not have a say in how he raises his daughter." Prof. Dumbledore said wisely, "That is nothing but Harry's matter to deal with."

Prof. McGonagall, "I agree however we still did not get our answer from Harry about him attending in September. We must find that out and soon."

Prof. Snape stood and effortlessly left as everyone else continued their discussion, his long black trench coat billowing behind him.

"I for one think Harry being a Dad is great!" Fred said as his twin followed, "Yeah we can sure teach his kid loads of things!"

Prof. Snape stopped in the door way and giving them a death glare, "Stay away from her. No doubt she has enough of her father in her in that respect." He then continued on his way leaving Fred and George stunned.

"Protective isn't he?" George asked after a moment.

Prof. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Boys I do not think right now Harry would like you to go around and teach his daughter anything…" Arthur said more but Snape was going up the stairs and couldn't hear anymore.

"Fine, we'll-" Fred began.

"Just focus on the Dursleys then." George ended.

Unaware that they had just missed a small child's presence, Ron and Hermione just came inside Harry's room. Harry had actually started to get in to a good mood when Ron forced him back in to a bad one with half a sentence.

"Hey Mate listen Mom was just being-" Ron was interrupted.

"Just being what exactly? She has no right to tell me how to raise my daughter!" Snape cringed as he heard the boy's voice. He was not even half-way up the stairs and although Harry was trying to maintain a calm demeanor, it was obvious the boy was about to start shouting _very_ soon.

"You are absolutely right Harry but you have to understand-from an adult's perspective, you are underage." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"She's right mate, not many will accept the fact that you are 15 going to be 16 and already a father. It was pretty bizarre even for me to believe." Ron said from his place by the door.

"Why is it so weird? Here in the muggle world there are loads of men who are fathers at my age and many are not half as good as me!" Harry demanded to know and pointed out. It was true after all many boys who are fathers did abandon the woman and leave her with the child, without even bothering to pay child support, or bother to be in their child's life.

"We are not denying that Harry, it is just that the wizarding world is extremely traditional and everyone's lives' revolves around honoring and respecting the family and its bloodline. This is why everyone believes in marriage first before having children, and that is why to Ron it is bizarre that you are raising a daughter and not m-married." Hermione explained but Harry still responded sharply.

"That is not an excuse to deny the fact that I am a good father!" Harry said as Prof. Snape came up to the doorframe. The door was opened and so he stepped through.

Everyone immediately went silent.

"Mr. Potter, I need to have a word with you so _dismiss_ your fan club." Prof. Snape said sneering as he said the words fan club, knowing this was just going to anger the boy.

Hermione saw Harry nod, and grabbed Ron's arm, and said "Yes Professor" and left dragging Ron behind her distracting him from saying words he would later regret.

Prof. Snape shut the door and while he did cast a silencing charm.

"You know they are more to me than just a fan club." Harry pointed out glaring at Snape who just ignored that statement and instead looked at the child in front of him. He frowned at the fact that the boy had changed clothes again. He now wore a black turtleneck long sleeve shirt and navy blue dress pants and black socks.

'It is far too hot to wear such an outfit.' Prof. Snape thought and noticed that they were new since the boy had forgotten to cut off the tag on his pants.

"What do you want? I know you came up here for more than just a little chat." Harry said knowing that Snape would love to be anywhere but in a room with him. Since the feeling was mutual the tension in the room crackled with utter loathing, and the glares were lethal on each man as they had a moment standoff.

Prof. Snape then decided to get to the point, the sooner he did the sooner he could leave the room.

"Although you were angry with Mrs. Weasley, I find that was _hardly_ an _excuse_ to show such _disrespect_, Mr. Potter." Prof. Snape pointed out, knowing that it was the Weasley family who took Harry in every summer.

"I had _every_ right." Harry argued.

Prof. Snape raised an eyebrow, "_Explain_."

Harry looked at Snape like he grew an extra head then glared furiously at him, "I am a damn good father and although I may be single, I am still putting them first. So I do not see why my parenting skills need to be questioned. She is healthy and happy and so is Draco. Lily is being taught everything she needs to know, and she and Draco both have good clothes and a roof over their heads and they are not alone when I have other obligations that I need to tend to. Therefore, Mrs. Weasley has no cause or concern that can be validated to bring my parenting skills up, nor any fact to call me an unfit father!"

Prof. Snape stood with his arms crossed, "-but she did." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, she did." Harry's eyes flashed.

Prof. Snape nodded showing he understood, "However, due to this little spat you still _did not_ answer my question: what have you decided to do?"

Harry narrowed his eyes but then recalled their question about September, "I am not going to return to Hogwarts. My children come first. For right now it is alright for them to be there because I know she is safe, but come September we will be here in the muggle world full-time."

"The muggle world is even more dangerous Mr. Potter. The Dark Lord can very easily come after you in this world as much as in ours." Prof. Snape said but then saw the Boy shake his head.

"Not necessarily. If we live as muggles we can maintain a low-key life which will be much more difficult for him to track, especially since I will not be doing any magic. Furthermore, every year I go to Hogwarts something happens-at least everyone will be safer with me being away, and I will not have to worry about the Dark Lord catching my children as much, since I won't have future death-eaters observing them and waiting for me to drop my guard to catch them. You cannot deny it Snape, the second he finds out about them he will desire to kill them or use them to get to me. I will not risk it and if it means living my life as a muggle, so be it." Harry said as he sat down on his bed.

Prof. Snape traced his lips with his right point finger but before he could say anything,

"We could put safeguards in place, so that you can still go to school and be with your kids, Harry." Prof. Dumbledore said as he walked in.

"It won't matter, he can still get in." Harry said as he shook his head. "All they have to do is enter that world and it will make them a target. I won't have that; they will not live that life. At least if they live here in this world they will not be the famous Harry Potter's children and be walking targets."

"Yet you have her currently at Hogwarts?" Prof. Snape asked.

"Right now, no one is at Hogwarts and Voldemort and his death eaters are focusing on the Ministry of Magic so until school starts, she is safe at Hogwarts. Plus, I know Dobby and he has done an excellent job at keeping them safe when they are there. I also have been there as well multiple times and put my own wards and enchantments on the school and repeatedly have strengthened them. So unless the Dark Lord himself tries to attack before school starts himself, I am not concerned." Harry said as he looked at Prof. Dumbledore.

"So you are not concerned for now but for the start of the school year." Prof. Snape frowned and realized that he fully understood the boy's mind-set. It was after all the boy's return that brought the Dark Lord to the school after fifty-some years of being declared dead by many for the Philosopher's Stone, and to return as a Memory in a book, and returned from the Spiritual World in to a living body during the Tournament, and who tricked the boy in to going to the Ministry just last year.

Now, who knows what was going to happen this year when once again the Boy-Who-Lived entered the school grounds.

"Harry I fully understand your concerns, but I must insist that you continue with your education." Prof. Dumbledore said and then continued, "I have a suggestion that I would like you to hear."

"What is it?" Harry asked curious.

"I would like you to return, but instead of having your daughter be hidden in the Room of Requirement, have her stay with one of us Hogwarts Professors. This way you can come and see her whenever you want. Prof. Snape can take in Draco since he is his Head-of-House." Prof. Dumbledore said. "Just for the school year and this way you will know who it is that is protecting and taking care of them. You may see them whenever you choose but also be able to focus on your studies without worrying about them. You may of course choose her temporary guardian."

"You mean have someone else…taking care of them?" Harry clarified and they could very easily see the turmoil in the boy's eyes about this idea. However; it was not because he did not trust his professors but due to _his_ experience of being in his Aunt and Uncle's care, but of course he did not say that. It was too in grained in him to not say anything of their care of him.

"Yes, just for the school year." Prof. Dumbledore repeated.

Harry stood and began pacing. Many questions were buzzing in his brain, so many that they were ramming in to one another.

Did he trust any professor to keep his children safe? Would they make sure they were healed if they got hurt? Did they know how to even care for them? Would they understand they needed more than the basic necessities? Would the person even be paid enough to actually handle the expenses of having children in their home? How would they feel about having a child to take care of? Could they be bothered at this point in time if they were in the Order? How good were they when it came to defending themselves and could they manage to protect his children?

Harry suddenly rubbed his forehead feeling a tremendous headache coming on as even more questions came to him.

"Harry you do not have to decide now," Prof. Dumbledore said, "-but it would be wise to make a decision prior to September 1st. This way we will have enough time to manage the changes and organize a time table."

"I understand, thank you Professor." Harry said in a distracted tone.

Prof. Dumbledore then turned and left, but not without giving Prof. Snape a glance.

Downstairs he went and started the Order Meeting, having heard from Severus already that the Death Eaters were planning on testing the wards again, he knew he had to post Order Members around the neighborhood. It was apparent what Voldemort was going to try to do, having found out that Petunia was Lily's sister, he was going to try and kill her.

This way the Wards would come down and he could attack and possibly kill Harry in one attack. All Voldemort was waiting for was her to be in an easy position for one of his death eaters' to get to.

The Headmaster frowned, it was apparent that they had to stay to insure the safety of the Blood Wards. If only he knew if Grimmauld was safe, he could move them all to there, but unfortunately they still were not sure if Voldemort knew of it so it was plain that they had to stay here for awhile longer, especially since he also had yet to find solid evidence against the Dursleys'.

"Professor Dumbledore, is there any way we could bring the Dursleys' to Hogwarts? Surely they would be safe there." Lupin asked and saw the Headmaster frown.

"I am not certain. That has not been attempted before and ancient enchantments have been in place to insure the safety of the school being hidden by the Muggle World, I will have to consult the other Headmasters about that.

The Order Members nodded at this.

"What about the Dursleys' Headmaster?" Moody asked in his growl-like voice. "The reason you summoned us all here, and the reason you wanted us to start staying here was the result of that letter from that Petunia woman. Have you found your answers?"

Ah, yes, the letter. The letter that made the Headmaster feel so off. It was before he arrived at Privet Drive with Severus.

**FLASHBACK**

The Headmaster was just feeding Fawkes when he noticed an Owl returning. It was the Owl he had just sent the day before to check in with Petunia about Harry.

He took it and read it through and frowned. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, he could feel the loathing and the hatred coming off of the very vague letter. No matter what he tried, he could not seem to get through to the woman. All his attempts throughout these many years to change Petunia's mind and her attitude towards their world and nephew have continuously and constantly failed.

Harry had not come right out and said it, but the Headmaster heard enough from Harry to know he did not want to return to the Dursleys'. However, he felt that the Dursleys only argued with Harry constantly, never abused him. That was why he thought having Harry there for at least a short time for the summer would be alright, plus the Blood Wards needed him there. However, from what he gathered from his Order Members who watched the house made him feel uneasy and the letter only made his feelings about the Dursleys' worsen.

He had to find out for sure, all of these third-party answers to his questions were not enough. If what he thought was really going on in that household then he needed solid evidence, and there was only one way to get it. A very thorough investigation and having done this before and knowing it was for Harry, he knew he would need more than one set of eyes to accomplish this. An investigation had to be done well, well enough that it would move the Ministry to get the Dursleys' arrested but one that would also aid him from keeping the Boy out of the Ministry's greedy clutches. Although Prof. Dumbledore was the general of the Light, he would be damned if he would let the Ministry get their hands on Harry-the Boy deserved a good home, one that was not all for show and one that would not be where Voldemort could get his hands on him.

Yes, Albus Dumbledore cared far too much for Harry-he would admit it willingly to anyone who asked, that he cared for the boy as if he were his very own, like he did with Severus Snape who was his officially adopted son.

That was why he immediately called the Order Members and told them of his plan, then with Severus had gone to Privet Drive.

**End of Flashback**

Upstairs, Prof. Snape looked at the Boy-Who-Lived and felt uncomfortable. He had sensed for awhile that something was troubling the Boy and it was not just the awkward air that was in this house.

He took one last glance then left the boy alone. However, he did not leave right away instead he stood outside the door where the boy could not see him.

"It's me. I need to ask you something." Snape heard. "Prof. Dumbledore wants me to name a professor as a guardian for Lily and Draco for the school year…Yes, I know we discussed this…no I do not feel comfortable with it. I do not want anyone _**magical**_ handling them but ….yes that is why I want to hear what you have to say….are you sure? Well yeah I can do that, that's not a problem. It might be a couple of days until I can know for sure, but are you positive? Alright…hm? Oh, no, that isn't a problem. No I do not mind that at all….I will definitely find a way to do that….No, I prefer we do it this way because of that….Ok, so we are in agreement then…sounds good. Oh Lily, yeah she is doing great we just finished having lunch and right now she is with Dobby….Yeah at 7 I will be going over to do that. She entertained everyone by telling them how she was looking forward to starting school. Hm?...No, no trouble at all. In fact she did brilliant when she came with me to work. Yeah…thanks…yeah it went very well, so yes you were right, this profession is definitely me. By the way how is my son doing?...Great! I am so happy!...Oh really?..." Harry laughed a little, "Yes I would love to talk to him, thanks.….hey how are you doing? Are you doing well? Really? Wow! Did they turn out well? Wonderful! Well I will definitely try them when I go over. Yes, I most certainly will. Really? Ok, yes I will make sure. Oh you do not have to worry I will. Yes, okay. Love you too, good night…thanks for letting me speak to him. So no trouble I take it? That's great. Yes I will be there then. Okay, good night. Love you too. Bye."

Snape narrowed his eyes and then heard Harry coming toward the door and walked down the stairs. 'He was obviously communicating with the mother.'

Prof. Snape then frowned; he still did not know who she was. However it did sound like they were close and she did sound, from Harry's answers, that she was concern about her daughter's welfare. Yet, it was quite obvious she was in some kind of trouble or about to do something dangerous.

He then stopped in his tracks. 'No, it was inconceivable. Mr. Potter could not have done something so ridiculous. Wait a second. Son?...OH GAWD! TWO CHILDREN?' Then another thought hit him, 'Could the mother be a death eater?'

Prof. Dumbledore looked up as Prof. Snape came in, "Severus you look more pale than usual."

Everyone who was seated at the table stopped talking and looked at him. It was indeed true. Snape did look deathly pale.

"It would seem we would need two invitations to Hogwarts." Prof. Snape said as he shakily sat down.

"Oh?" Prof. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Two? Why two?" Molly asking.

"What did you overhear Severus?" Molly asked.

"Potter has a son."

TBC…


End file.
